


Finding a home

by Yuuko_Ichihara



Series: A new chance [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 44,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuko_Ichihara/pseuds/Yuuko_Ichihara
Summary: 4 years after the events at “This time is for real”, Dina and Ellie are back at their farm and, together with JJ, they live happily and quietly. Then one day they receive a surprising visit that forever changes their family dynamics.
Relationships: Abby/Dina (The Last of Us), Abby/Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: A new chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856515
Comments: 27
Kudos: 133





	1. Ellie

It was a peaceful and lovely day. They had been back in their farm for years now. They had built an extra room that worked as Ellie's atelier, since the former room was now occupied by JJ. They had also built another room for when visits from Jackson came over. They didn't come that often but often enough that they decided it was better to put them there than to put them in the sofa that was in front of the kitchen. 

The first years had been hard since it seemed Dina had somehow been holding on her anger towards Ellie and then it was exploding constantly. After the second year things began to cool down and eventually they became closer and loving again. Ellie tried to take the hard years as best as she could and she was thankful she had received help for her traumas for a while, now she had the tools to survive difficult moments in the relationship too. Despite the difficulties, now that her and Dina seemed to be completely fine and their relationship was much better Ellie believed it had all been worth it. All the pain, all the horrible things they had been together in Seattle, all the time to recover their relationship after Elie had gone after Abby to try to kill her instead of staying at the farm with Dina, all the waiting and suffering during the trip with Abby and Lev towards Mexico, all the time locked up in that hospital and then coming back, all that had been worth it now that they were here together and Ellie had finally contributed in the pursuit of a treatment or vaccine against the cordyceps disease - even if now she didn’t know in what stage of the development that cure was, at least she had done something about it. They had been through so much and their bond was so strong, Ellie was sure they could make it come what may. She knew that, since the researchers at Mexico knew her and probably some people at the Fireflies did too, then she was probably better never leaving the farm. It was the safer place for her, and maybe in the past this idea would have suffocated her but now she didn't mind a single bit. She was happy with Dina and JJ. She still drew and wrote songs. She sang too, both JJ and Dina and sometimes to Dina alone. Dina still enjoyed hearing her sing and play the guitar. Ellie would sometimes sing to her while in bed right before or after sex.

Apart from that, life with Dina was always exciting, she still tried to help people at Jackson very often, helping them keep the defenses up. The hordes were not as common as they had been years ago, when there were so many infected stragglers couldn’t even arrive in Jackson. They had had two more assaults from bandits but they had managed to stop them so Jackson remained safe. 

Dina had just finished making new bombs to place around Jackson, because it was expanding and gaining more territory. Then she began teaching JJ how to repair old lamps and Ellie was drawing them both. 

"How is this scene inspiring for you?", asked Dina

"Babe, you are always inspiring", repliedd Ellie 

"Terrible flirting, mom" said JJ

"Well, it’s nice seeing some bonding time, soon our Potato will be wanting to be on his own more often" said Ellie, ignoring Potato's comment

"Mom, I am 10, and I like this farm," said JJ

"For now, then you will grow up and be all rebellious and shit" said Ellie

"Seriously, you are the last person that should be telling someone off for being rebellious," said Dina

"I wasn’t telling our Potato to not be rebellious, just saying it’s a thing that happens" said Ellie, smiling

"I have been feeling rebellious about that name for a while" said JJ, "but you don’t seem to mind"

"Now you are breaking my heart" said Ellie jokingly "you are always going to be my potato"

"Seriously mom, why couldn’t you find a more cool sounding nickname?"

"Hey, I think it’s cool" said Dina "and JJ, you promised…"

"I was 6 and thought mama Ellie was dead!" protested JJ

"You still promised," teased Dina

"Fine" said JJ, giving up

"Thank you" said Ellie

Someone knocked at their door and all three of them became immediately tense. They looked at each other in alarm and gestured to Potato to hide. Luckily he had the good sense to not fight them on this and he went to hide. Still, he grabbed his knife, the one Ellie had given him when she came back. Ellie disliked the thought that he had learned how to use it to cause injury but it was worse to let him be defenseless. Dina and Ellie grabbed their guns and went to check. People at Jackson usually visited on the same days, it was better for them to have a routine. This was an unexpected visit.

Dina went to the window to spy who it was and Ellie went to the door, where someone was still knocking.

"Hey, it’s me" said a voice she wasn’t expecting to hear

Surprised, she lowered her gun and immediately opened the door and gave some steps to go outside, and she almost collided with her.

"Hey" Ellie said, a bit like a question. 

Abby’s hair was very long again, she had a long braid before but it seemed to be even longer now, far longer than the first time they had met. Her clear eyes looked at Ellie’s and for some reason she could not do anything else but stare back at her. Ellie thought briefly how pretty her eyebrows, her eyes and her whole face were, and how the long hair actually didn't look bad on her. No. It looked perfect. She stared at every detail in Abby’s face and seemed to be enthralled by the mere sight of her. It wasn't a dream, Abby was actually standing here at the door of her house. She was here! That old ache in her heart whenever she looked at Abby came in full force, to the point it left her speechless. She couldn’t believe she was in front of her after so long. She had actually longed for this moment for years and now that it was truly happening she was only able to stare at her.

"Hey, it’s been a while" said Abby, touching her hands awkwardly and licking her lips nervously.

Had they always been so plump? Why was Ellie looking at her lips? 

"You are here" whispered Ellie

Ellie said that as if to confirm she was not dreaming, she still could not believe her eyes. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again she was still surprised Abby was there and had not disappeared again. She felt she could cry.

"Hello" said Lev brightly, going for a hug that Ellie received gladly

"Wow, you are getting bigger everyday, what do they feed you?" said Ellie

"Stop talking to me as if I were a child" complained Lev

"Sorry, hard not to" said Ellie, "hey, you remember Dina?"

"Hey", said Dina

"Oh, you have to meet Potato, come in" said Ellie, bringing Lev inside "Potato, it’s fine, come out"

Lev followed Ellie and Potato came out of hiding place.

"Potato, this is Lev, I talked to you about him" said Ellie

"Hi" said JJ

JJ looked at Lev with a lot of suspicion in his eyes, he seemed a bit jealous and at that moment his expression was so much like Dina’s that Ellie would have laughed but she knew it would make things worse.

"Hello! Ellie always talked about you" said Lev "pleased to meet you"

"Did she?" said JJ, looking at Lev

It was so funny the way JJ said it, he had the exact same tone Dina did when she was incredulous, he even made the same face. 

"She did, quite often, she was constantly talking about you and Dina," said Lev

"Oh, good, I think that is nice" said JJ and he seemed slightly happier now

"She said you are very smart" said Lev

JJ actually smiled at that.

"And now you know I am handsome too" said JJ 

Lev looked confused and turned to look at Ellie as if to ask for help about what to say to that. JJ had the same confidence as his mom and Ellie actually loved him more for that.

"What are you talking about? He already knew" said Ellie "I made drawings of you and showed them to him"

"Yes, she did" said Lev, happy to have something to say "she made several drawings of the both of you"

Lev looked around and noticed the paintings in the house.

"I see that she has actually made the paintings she had planned" said Lev

"Oh, so she showed you the process?" asked JJ very seriously

JJ seemed angry again and Lev was visibly uncomfortable.

"Yes" said Lev and seemed worried that he had said something he shouldn't have

JJ smiled again.

"Chill, I’ve seen it too, I was just messing with you" said JJ

"Oh" said Lev and exhaled "I see that you have your mother’s sense of humor"

"Excuse me, I have my own brand of humor" said JJ, pretending he was offended

Ellie chuckled.

"Cool bow" said JJ, pointing at Lev’s bow

"Oh, this bow? I made it not so long ago" said Lev, taking the bow from his back and showing it to JJ

"I wish I had one, this one has nice carvings too" said JJ

"Later JJ, you don’t need one now" said Ellie

"You always say later, and then that you don’t have time to make one for me" complained JJ

"I can teach you how to make one" said Lev, then he looked at Ellie "if you re ok with that"

"Sure" said Ellie and shrugged

JJ actually jumped and laughed at that. Then JJ and Lev continued to chat happily about bows and carving. Ellie just chuckled and turned to look back, she wanted to introduce Abby to JJ. She wondered why Abby wasn’t coming in and then she noticed that Dina was talking with Abby. She couldn’t understand what they were saying but it seemed private. She felt silly for having felt flustered about Abby, why was it so awkward after all they had been through? She made a mental note to try to make her feel welcomed once Dina and her had stopped talking. This was what she had hoped for for years and she didn’t know how long they would stay over so she had to make every second count. She feared that the next time she blinked Abby might be gone again and she would have wasted her chance. No, she had to get her shit together and properly talk to Abby, so she breathed in and out and tried to compose herself. Abby had to know she had been sorely missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2. I am actually very excited about posting it since this is more about relationship and my OT3. I hope that whoever likes the idea can share their thoughts about it and I hope you enjoy the second part. Thank you for reading and commenting and have a great day.


	2. Dina

Here she was, that woman Ellie had never stopped talking about. Curiously enough, the moment she had her right in front of her Ellie had become speechless and it seemed that Abby was afflicted by a similar problem because she only just stared at Ellie after saying a few words. They could barely say anything at all to each other and had it not been for that boy, Lev, maybe they would have remained there staring at each other in surprise for hours, maybe the whole day. 

The first thing that Dina remembered feeling about Abby was disgust, then fear then hate. Dina had detested Abby ever since she had realized how Ellie felt about her. In time she had managed to understand that things were a bit more complicated than what she had initially imagined. Ellie did love Dina, she had noticed this as time passed but there was definitely something going on here and Dina needed to sort out what to do about it. She had an idea of what she would do, she had had enough time to reflect about this ever since she had come to accept the complexity of the situation with Ellie. She only needed to be strong and breathe in and out deeply.

"Right, eh, come in I guess" said Dina to an awkward Abby

"Thanks" replied Abby and entered their house, looking around at Ellie’s pictures

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I’m fine, thank you"

"Are you sure? I don’t bite"

"What?" said Abby turning slightly pink in the cheeks

"Oh, I didn’t mean" said Dina remembering Ellie’s lost fingers and Ellie’s stories "look, it’s better to clear this now or we are going to feel always weird"

Abby sighed and looked like this was the last thing she wanted to do in the whole world. Something in that expression reminded Dina of her feral cats and she almost caressed her ears, almost. 

"It’s the adult thing to do. So here it goes. I hated your fucking guts and wanted to do to you worse than what the scars were doing to your people but after a while I saw what the hunt was doing to Ellie and - she looked at Ellie" it was killing her, she was so shocked after what she did to Nora and your friends at the Aquarium, I think it took a long time to forgive herself and on top of that what happened to Joel

"I know…"

"You know that he was like her dad but maybe you aren’t aware of how guilty she felt that she didn’t die at the hospital. Had your dad asked her, she would have said yes"

"Yeah but in the end it is best she didn’t die, there were other options that did not require her death, my dad was wrong" recognized Abby, and looked down

"Maybe, but she still felt like shit. She believed that had she died maybe your dad would have made a cure, Joel hadn’t died and all that. Joel took her choice, she did not want to talk to him for years when she found out and only was starting to repair that relationship when you arrived and well, you know the rest"

"I… I was just so full of rage too" said Abby "I couldn’t stop thinking about my dad, I wanted so much to avenge him, I wasn’t thinking… I didn’t know Joel, I only knew he was the man who killed my dad and wanted him to pay for it"

"Well, it was the same for us" said Dina, "you were just a monster who killed her old man and then we were the monster who killed your friends and so on"

"Yeah, I.. I'm sorry I almost killed you... I don’t see how to make it up" said Abby 

"You already did, you came, took her but this time you brought her back in one piece and gave her the chance to help find a cure, it was what she wanted, it’s done. I am not saying all this for you to feel bad just to let it all out. Clear the air"

"It’s strange to say it but I am glad there was another way" said Abby

"Yeah, me too… come, let’s give you something to drink" insisted Dina

"I’m fine" said Abby

"The fuck you are, you are sweating like a pig and it isn’t even that warm", said Dina

"How are you two raising a kid with a mouth like that?" asked Abby surprised

"I beg your pardon? I happen to be an excellent mother" said Dina

She gave Abby some water and a sandwich and then made more for the rest. Ellie, JJ and Lev came to the dinner room and they all started to eat.

"So, to what do we owe this surprising visit?" asked Ellie 

It seemed after the first seconds of surprise of seeing Abby back Ellie had recovered and was now trying to look at Abby, who was doing her best to not look her in the eyes.

"We came to bring the cure" said Lev, straight to the point

"The what? It’s done?" said Ellie smiling 

"Does it work, is it safe?" asked Dina enthusiastically

"Yes" Lev showed them his arm, where he had the vaccine mark "it was developed by some group in Costa Rica in the end, the other tests of the other labs were not as successful. But it seems that thanks to the generosity of the Mexican doctors, who shared their notes and samples while risking their lives, the others could make it"

"The Canadians got it with help from Dr. Lucia and Dr. Sonia, they were risking their lives but it was worth it" commented Abby 

"Are the Mexican doctors ok…?" asked Ellie worried

"They are alive, it seems they developed some other form of treatment with your samples that was also working and it seems they are exchanging that treatment with other groups, so, still useful for their militia but the vaccine is also very effective so we are going with the vaccine since that was what the Canadians could get their hands to" said Lev

"Ok" said Ellie, relieved

"They will probably be forever locked now though, last time the Canadians went there they couldn’t even talk to them" said Lev, "they are safe but maybe they won’t ever be able to leave that place"

"Damn, that’s harsh" said Dina

"Yeah, at least they are alive though", said Ellie

"Yeah… Now, about the vaccine, there was no strong negative reaction but the doctors said there can be headaches days later. I also brought some medicine the Canadians managed to make, if the person is in the early stages of the infection they can be turned back although results vary depending on how advanced the infection went" explained Abby

"That sounds amazing", said Ellie 

"So, we have the vaccine here. Abby can apply it to Dina and JJ if you want," said Lev

"Fuck yeah," said Dina

"Apologies for my very foul mouthed mothers" said JJ pretending to be shocked

"JJ, you can’t do that, people have to apologize for their own shit" said Ellie

"Then you guys need to stop apologizing if I break someone’s stuff" said JJ

"True that" said Dina, then looked at Abby "so, when are you going to vaccinate us? Did you bring more, for the people at Jackson?"

"I did but… do you have any nurses or so there? I don’t think your people can forgive me, it would be just too weird" said Abby "today was already heavy enough, I don’t think I can handle a whole fucking town"

"Apologies for **my** very foul mouthed mother" said Lev, jokingly

"Apology accepted" said JJ pretending to be very formal

"Oh, shut up you two" said Ellie "these are great news!"

Ellie held Dina’s hands and almost cried, Dina could feel her radiating happiness. Ellie gave her a kiss and Dina smiled as they kissed. When they pulled back Dina saw in the periphery of her eyesight how Abby looked to the side, apparently embarrassed or maybe there was something else happening there too. 

"Yes, there are doctors and nurses, so don’t worry, if it makes you very uncomfortable you can leave it and we will take it. Fuck, I’ll take it tomorrow!" said Ellie, determined

"Ok, so I can just apply to you both and then be on our way" said Abby

"Nope" said Dina "stay"

"Yeah" said Ellie, a bit surprised "I haven’t seen you in a while and I have something for you both"

She went to look for it. Dina knew what it was and was thinking that some part of Ellie was always waiting to see these two again, that is why she had made it. On the other hand it could just be to tell JJ about the people that helped her save the world. 

Ellie came back with a frame in her hands. Then turned it around and they saw her painting.

"That is amazing" said Lev, and went to grab it from Ellie’s hand

"Do you like it?" said Ellie happily

"Yes, thank you so much, Abby look" said Lev

Abby was looking with her mouth open, Dina almost laughed at her shocked face.

"En boca cerrada no entra mosca" said JJ

"What?" asked Lev

"It’s a saying, I have a Spanish speaking friend, it means _a flea can not enter in a closed mouth_ " explained JJ 

Abby closed her mouth and they all laughed at her.

"It's actually related to avoid talking bullshit but it still works" said JJ to Lev, who nodded in agreement

"What do you say?" said Ellie expectantly 

"It’s beautiful" said Abby in a low voice

"See, I am not the only one with a huge ego here" said Dina, jokingly

"What?" said Abby

"Well, you just said a painting with your face and Lev’s face is beautiful so, basically you believe yourself beautiful"

Abby just looked at her. It didn't seem like she knew how to reply to that.

"I am not against that, it’s fine, actually, I support believing yourself beautiful or recognizing how good you are at something, why should you pretend to not know you are?" commented Dina

Dina couldn’t help but notice that Abby was blushing after she said that.

"What are your thoughts on this?" Lev asked JJ

"Fully agree, I am awesome" said JJ nodding

"Uhm" said Abby "that is fine I guess, I am.. Thank you Ellie, you are really a good artist"

"Thanks" said Ellie "glad you like it"

"So, we can bring a mattress from upstairs and some pillows" said Dina raising 

"We really-" said Abby but was interrupted by Lev.

"Thank you, we will be really glad to stay" said Lev

Abby looked at him slightly annoyed. 

"We would benefit from some rest, it is the smart thing to do" said Lev

"Look at you, all mature and shit" said Ellie

"I wholeheartedly believe I was always the more mature of the two" said Lev, jokingly

"Hey, that’s unfair, you are all ganging up on me" complained Abby

"Now who is the one suggesting weird things?" teased Ellie

"I didn’t mean it like that! Jeez, your kid is right here" said Abby exasperated 

"What do you mean? I am completely informed about human reproduction and sexual activity" said JJ, unfazed

"Really?" Abby looked at Ellie and Dina in shock

"What? He has to know these things, it’s part of life - said Ellie" we are not being horribly explicit, we just talk about that is a thing

"Yeah, there is no point in hiding that people get laid" said Dina, "we agreed he needs to know"

"Figures you two would agree" said Abby hiding her face in her palms "you people are too much"

"There is never enough awesomeness in this world" said JJ

"Totally agree" said Dina and they high-fived with JJ

Abby sighed and went to get the medicine. She vaccinated JJ and Dina and in the meantime Ellie prepared Abby and Lev’s beds in the living room.

Later Lev was coming from the bathroom and she came face to face with him.

_As good time as any other_ , thought Dina.

"Hey, Lev, right?"

"Yes"

"I wanted to thank you"

"Sorry?"

"Yes, for that time at the theater, I was not conscious anymore but Ellie told me, you begged Abby to spare me"

"Oh ... uhm, you might reconsider thanking me, I was the one who shot you otherwise you might have killed Abby"

"I know, Ellie also told me you apologized for this already"

"Yeah, not to you yet. So I am sorry I shot you"

"It is fine, you still asked her not to kill me, had it not been for that, neither me nor JJ would be here"

"It’s fine, I’m glad I was helpful. JJ seems like a good kid"

"He is, imagine the loss for the world? You are a hero"

"I am just a person"

"Don’t be silly, you are a great person"

Lev smiled shyly.

"Thanks"

"I’ll let you go to sleep, good night"

"Good night"

She felt great after talking with Lev, he seemed like a good kid, she was glad he had survived the Seraphites, the Wolves and so much more. At night Dina woke up to grab water and saw Abby dressed up trying to wake Lev up. The familiarity of the scene shocked her. She couldn’t help but remember when she saw Ellie trying to escape unnoticed years ago, running towards that fool’s errand.

"Let him rest, you should rest too" whispered Dina 

"Oh, sorry for waking you up" said Abby turning but then, when she saw Dina was in a sleeveless shirt and underwear she looked down and swallowed. 

"Sorry" said Abby

Dina found that slightly odd. 

"What, you haven’t seen other girls in underwear before?"

"Of course I have, it’s just awkward, ok?" said Abby, rising and speaking quietly

"You know, the one who was raised in a cult was him but the prudish one seems to be you" said Dina

"Some people like some topics to be more private, there is nothing wrong with that"

"True, but then you get flustered over whatever shit" said Dina

"Maybe, but I can’t help it, it’s how I see things" said Abby

They remained quiet for a brief moment then Dina gestured with her head for Abby to follow her to the kitchen. Surprisingly Abby obeyed. Dina grabbed water and drank and then she gave an apple to Abby. 

"Thanks" said Abby, still flustered

"There is more food if you want, maybe it's the hunger that is keeping you awake"

"No" said Abby looking at the apple "it’s just, I feel very.. I feel like I keep intruding in your life and I am afraid I can only make things worse every time"

"You didn’t last time" replied Dina

"She could have died, so many times, all because of me coming here" said Abby

"She could have died many times before that, she is a big girl, she can take care of herself"

"I know but… it’s not as easy for me as it is for all of you to put it all there, all the feelings, you guys just talk about it all"

"Yeah, that is what you need to do, instead of keeping things for yourself, for a relationship to work you need to talk" said Dina

"I manage with Lev but with others is not as easy, and what do you mean with relationship?" said Abby, apparently only now realizing what Dina was saying

"Look, it is obvious to me that we are not enemies anymore, you went to hell and back with Ellie, some bond develops inevitably. Whether you want something more here, it depends on you to put the effort for it"

  
 _Instead of running away like a scared cat,_ thought Dina but of course she was tactful enough not to say it out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have to insist that science advances are done normally in groups, in collaboration, I'm trying to challenge this vision so common in pop culture of the one person who does it all, it's not how it works. Even the lonely scientist is building on things others have done before. Collaboration and openness is what makes us advance and makes this type of work more human too.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter :D  
> This will have 20 chapters, I was just checking now and there will be some smut eventually, we will get there at a later point. Have a great day


	3. Abby

Years ago, when she had to say goodbye to Ellie, it had felt as if someone was ripping an arm from her body. It had been so painful to watch her go. She knew there was no way she could go to Jackson with Ellie and it was better for Abby and Lev to try and make a life in a place where no one knew them. Still, it had been difficult to say no to Ellie all those times she had tried to convince her they could have a chance of a life in Jackson. In particular when she had heard her sing. Those times Abby had even wanted to kiss her but of course she didn't. When the day had finally come and she had to say goodbye Ellie had even tried to convince them once more. She had sounded so desperate that Abby had wanted to say yes despite how ridiculous the idea was. When Abby refused, it seemed Ellie had desisted but then she came to them and Abby was ready to tell her she had to let it go. Instead, Ellie had just hugged them so strongly it had made Abby lose the capacity to hold it together anymore, her tears had just started running despite how much she tried to stop them. She hugged Ellie one last time and pressed her lips together, forcing herself to not let a sob escape, making her best effort to hide what she was feeling. Luckily Ellie had just turned after that and left without looking back anymore. Lev had placed a hand on Abby’s back and waited with her until she had finished crying. They had gone back to Canada after that and somehow managed to make a life out there. And now all that was in the past, now she was here back with Ellie except that now she was seeing her family too. 

It seemed her mind was playing fucked up tricks with her. Last time she had seen Dina was ready to blow her head off and now she was all sweet. A bit of a hardass but also so warm. The way she looked at her when she mentioned that it is good to recognize one’s beauty made Abby’s legs feel weak and then walking on her when she was trying to leave was so embarrassing. The strange thing was that the embarrassment was all Abby’s and not Dina’s. Dina was fully aware of her beauty and strength and owned both like a crown and Abby felt she needed to take a knee in front of her or something. When she gave her the apple her hands brushed Abby’s and she could feel that despite wearing so little she was warmer than Abby. It was hard to focus on what she was saying. 

And Ellie. Fucking Ellie, her fucking cute freckles and her fucking perfect smile that shone like the sun. All those years and Ellie still made her heart beat faster, she thought she had moved on, had even managed to date some guys but here she was now, all awkward in front of Ellie. And on top of that Ellie had made a painting for her. Abby wasn’t lying when she said that Ellie’s painting was beautiful. It showed Abby and Lev standing next to her, looking at the horizon. They looked hopeful and she could see that Ellie had dedicated a lot of effort on this work. 

All these years she kept having dreams about Ellie and when Ayulia told them they should take the vaccine to “the source”, as Ayulia had decided to call Ellie, she kept imagining going and hugging her. And at the same time feeling guilty for so many things. How could she hug the one who had killed Owen? What would Owen say? Of course she knew Owen would understand and forgive, he was annoying like that. But could she forgive herself? Abby shook her head, she was just inventing excuses, that was all in the past but she didn’t expect to feel attracted to Ellie. What were these fucking feelings anyway? How did she pass from "Don't ever let me see you again" to "Ellie, please straddle me"? Ellie had already someone and no way in hell she was feeling the same. Abby couldn’t fuck up someone else’s family, not again like she almost did with Owen and Mel. 

Curiously, the thing that should have made her the most uncomfortable, the pictures and paintings of Joel in Ellie’s house, didn’t really cause her more than a brief feeling of guilt. Then again had it been the other way around, had Ellie visited her and seen pictures of Owen, Nora and Mel, would she feel guilt too? Maybe she would have but they were so over all that now that it did not really make her feel that much anymore. Lev asked her a bit about that and Abby admitted feeling guilty but at the same time admitted that Ellie had already forgiven her. Lev said to Abby then that meant she also needed to forgive herself. Dina also seemed to have forgiven her, now that they had talked about it. 

Dina seemed like a kind person now that she saw this other side of her. What did Dina mean about the relationship? Abby and Ellie? Did she know what Abby felt? Was she so obvious? 

The next day Ellie left with the vaccine and went to Jackson and said she would probably take some days there. She kissed Dina and hugged JJ and Lev. Then she went to Abby, doubted just for a second and gave her a brief hug then left. Abby wasn't sure what to make of that. During those days Abby tried to help around the house, and just do something. JJ seemed to be slightly uninterested in Abby but then when she saw Lev and her playing backgammon he wanted to learn. So Abby dedicated some afternoons to teach JJ about the game, the rules and other games she knew. The kid was a fast learner and Abby thought that maybe in two months he would already be better than her if they kept this up. 

JJ was really cute and all but Abby still felt she needed them to leave. However Lev seemed to be perfectly comfortable there and was making no effort for them to leave. A week came by and then another and whenever she tried to talk about leaving Lev said he either still needed to train JJ more or that he wanted to make sure all the people at Jackson were vaccinated. She didn't get why but then he said they needed to write down if there was any bad reaction to the vaccine. She didn't realize he was so interested in medicine but she could see the appeal of that. Maybe had the world not turned to shit she would have wanted to follow on her dad's steps. 

Dina was very hard working and she was running the farm quite well but it was a big farm and Abby tried to help as much as she could although she had never really worked in a farm before. Dina seemed to be very thankful to receive extra help and soon they fell into a sort of routine in regards to the work distribution Lev and Abby would do at the farm. Abby knew a bit about working with edible plants, but she did not really feel she could impose her ideas to Dina, however receptive of them she seemed to be. 

It just happened that one day Abby brought the edible plants and showed them to Dina, who just smiled at her and asked.

"Do you know how to cook with these?"

"Sure"

"So why don't you cook tonight?"

"Uhm… are you sure?"

"Yeah, let me know if you need any help"

So Abby prepared something with Dina's help. It was odd, to say the least, watching Dina handling knives near Abby. She briefly remembered how Dina almost killed her once, so many years ago that it seemed it happened in another life. And now here they were, preparing something together as if they were family. Dina was cutting some onions when she realized that Abby was staring at her. It seemed she noticed how Abby had her eyes firmly fixed at Dina's hand at that knife. She raised an eyebrow and held the knife midair. Abby gave a step back but then Dina cracked a smile.

"Did I scare you?" asked Dina, amused

"No" lied Abby

Dina’s smile grew and she shook her head.

"Oh, Abby, had I wanted to kill you, you would have already been dead by now"

"Ok… that's not reassuring, if you were trying to do that…"

"I'm trying to joke but you are just all the time on edge around me… I just don't know why"

Abby swallowed, afraid that Dina's attentive observation capacities would reveal the reason behind the guilt she felt around Dina. 

"Look," said Dina and put the knife down "perhaps it's not fair that I haven't yet apologized to you"

"What for?"

"Almost gutting you at that theater? What else?"

Abby was taken aback but somehow felt pleased by Dina's gesture. 

"That was years ago"

"But you still think about it, right?"

Abby pressed her lips.

"You have nothing to worry, I love Ellie and she would be devastated if something were to happen to you. I wouldn't do that to her"

Part of her wanted so much to believe what Dina was saying but she knew better than to fool herself into that deluded path. Abby chuckled.

"It’s true" insisted Dina "you are important to Ellie"

Abby just shook her head and looked back at the food she was preparing. 

"Is it really that hard to believe? She made you a painting" said Dina

Abby looked at her. She would have sworn Dina sounded slightly jealous but at the same time she sounded encouraging. It only made her feel confused.

"She did" said Abby

"So, why can’t you get it?"

"I just… I know she’s a friend..."

The word left a sour taste in Abby’s mouth, she tried to comfort herself with the idea that that was better than nothing but she was not satisfied.

"But that’s all" Abby said that to herself more than to Dina

Dina looked at her and tilted her head as if she were thinking about something in particular.

"Sure", said Dina unconvinced 

Then she smiled leaving Abby puzzled.

"But things can always change", added Dina

"What do you mean?"

Dina continued to smile enigmatically.

"She is happy you kept your promise"

"She told you?"

"That you promised to come? Yes, she did"

"I see"

They continued cooking in silence after that. When Dina finished eating she praised Abby’s cooking to the point it made her blush. Abby then went to shower. Lev decided to go for a walk, he said he wanted to find a place to build a meditation area in the woods and refused to be accompanied. Said he needed space for this. Abby was standing on the porch, waiting for him to come back. At one point she heard a door open behind her. She turned to look, partly expecting that maybe it was Lev who had come from another side and wanted to surprise her but then it wasn’t him. It was Dina. She looked surprised and Abby didn’t really know why. 

"You have truly beautiful hair, did you know?"

Abby was not expecting that comment and just then remembered she had her hair loose, she was waiting for it to dry to braid it.

"Thanks" said Abby and swallowed nervously

Dina smiled candidly but there was a hint of smugness in that smile too. For some reason Abby found that interesting. She liked that smile.

"Why don’t you ever let it loose?"

"Probably the same reasons why you don’t"

"It bothers you, it gets everywhere?"

"Exactly" said Abby 

"But you don’t want to cut it because you like it too"

"Are you able to read minds?" joked Abby

_That would be terrifying_ , thought Abby

"Wouldn’t you want to know?" joked Dina

"That would be spooky"

"Really? I think it would be interesting"

"Or annoying? Imagine all the times people think about taking a piss or jerking off to you or something, I am guessing you in particular would suffer from that"

"Me? Really? You think I am that appealing?"

Abby swallowed, she felt she had said something out of place. She probably had. But then Dina just laughed and it was contagious, so Abby laughed too. 

"Don’t worry, I think you are right, too many people out there asked me out when you took Ellie the last time"

"Really? Wow, I’m glad you waited for Ellie"

"Are you?" asked Dina, getting more serious again

"Yeah all the way and back… all Ellie did was talk and talk about you, how beautiful and smart you are, how kind you are, how Dina this, Dina the other," then Abby mocked Ellie's voice " _Did you know that Dina can repair this? And faster than you. Oh, you learned to make bombs? Dina can make them better than you, Dina breathes better than you"_

Dina laughed at all that and Abby herself laughed again.

"She wore your ears off it seems"

"She did" said Abby "I think it’s nice how much she cares about you"

"I think it’s nice you kept your promise to safely bring her back and of coming back to visit"

Abby felt herself blush slightly, she did not know why the way Dina said these things was making her feel so awkward. 

"Uhm, thanks, I guess, I am surprised you wanted me to visit"

"I just wanted to see for myself what is so special about you"

Those words made Abby look at Dina in the eyes. She was not angry, just curious.

"She wore my ears off about you too, you know?" said Dina

A fire ignited in Abby’s belly. She tried to quiet it down. Dina could not possibly mean what she was saying in the way Abby’s mind wanted to interpret it. For too long she had wanted Ellie, yearned to be with her but she was not going to go ahead and fuck Ellie's perfect family life. 

"She said so many things, about how you saved each other, how you supported her, how there are sides of you she never would have suspected existed. She mentioned you like reading"

"I do"

"We have a couple of fiction books, we keep them at Ellie’s atelier, you can go in and check if you want to"

"Are you sure? Isn’t that Ellie’s private area?"

"What makes you think she would be upset?"

"It’s her stuff" said Abby and shrugged

"I don’t think she would mind having you there"

Abby swallowed again and looked at the horizon, pretending to look for Lev. Dina probably didn’t really mean anything by what she said but the way she had said that had made Abby imagine herself being taken by Ellie in that room. She felt suddenly quite hot. After a while she noticed that Dina was looking at her and she felt even more self conscious, as if she truly believed that Dina could read her mind. She briefly dared to look at her and Dina did not even flinch. She kept her stare steady, looking at Abby firmly in the eyes. There was no defiance there, Dina was just observing her, dissecting every change that would take place inside her, pulling apart and analyzing everything she could see in Abby until Abby felt that there was no point in pretending or trying to hide because Dina would find it anyway. And there was something in the moment and in that intense stare that made Abby’s legs feel weak. She held onto the rail, looking again at the woods and hoping Lev would come back already so that this, whatever this was, would come to an end. As if answering to her prayers, Lev was coming now. She sighed in relief. 

"There’s Lev" said Dina and came near Abby

She gently placed a hand on Abby’s shoulder and Abby turned to look at her as if she had slapped her instead. Dina gently pressed at Abby's shoulder.

'See, you had nothing to worry about" said Dina in a low, candid voice 

She went inside and closed the door behind her. Abby just looked at her, bewildered for some reason. She still felt Dina’s hand in her shoulder, as if she had branded her there. Dina puzzled her but also caused an odd commotion inside and Abby wasn’t sure she liked the reason why this was happening.

"Are you ok?" asked Lev

Abby turned abruptly to look at him and opened her mouth but said nothing for at least one second.

"Sure, I was just worried about you… I was waiting for you"

"Ok, was that Dina?"

"Yes" answered Abby

Lev narrowed his eyes at Abby and suddenly she was tired of people analyzing her so much.

"We should come in and rest" said Abby 

She opened the door and Lev followed her inside. They went to their bedroom in silence and Abby was hoping she would not have to suffer any more interrogations but the second Lev sat on his bed and looked at her she knew she wouldn't be so lucky.

"What happened?"

"I told you, I was worried so I waited. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I did. Now, tell me what happened with Dina"

"Nothing"

"Abby..."

She sighed in frustration. Why couldn’t people leave her be?

"You were obviously upset over something. Was she rude to you?"

"No"

"Did she make you feel unwelcome?"

"No, quite the opposite. She thanked me for keeping my promise of bringing Ellie back and even of coming to visit"

"So, what happened? Why are you nervous?"

"It's nothing"

Now it was Lev the one sighing in frustration. 

"She made you feel nervous, why?"

"It's nothing bad. I just don't know her that well, and although she's small she can be intimidating"

Lev nodded.

"I can understand that… but I want you to tell me if she's somehow rude to you"

"Are you my dad now, Lev?" joked Abby

"I don't need to be older than you to worry"

"I know"

For a while they remained in silence and Abby believed he might have decided to let this go. So, she touched her hair, checking and corroborating it was finally dry. Then she started braiding her hair.

"I like Dina" said Lev, suddenly

It was a comment that seemed to come out of nowhere and Abby briefly stopped braiding her hair. It was just so unexpected. Then she continued working on her hair.

"That's ok, I guess" Abby said

"She's kind and attentive. We understand each other. I hope I'm not mistaken about her but I think she's more generous than what you think"

"What do you mean?"

"I think she truly cares about Ellie"

"Yeah, I know, I know they love each other "

She knew this but somehow she still felt frustrated with this reality.

"And I think she's honest, she wouldn't say she's thankful if she isn't. So if she told you she's happy you are here, try to believe her"

It would have been nice to just believe in other people's words but Abby knew better than to be that naive. However she felt that maybe Lev was right and Dina wasn't trying to be mischievous or malicious. Maybe she was just curious as she had said. 

"I will try. We should sleep now"

Lev nodded and they both fell asleep after that. 

If Abby initially hoped that during those days that Ellie wasn’t there Abby could move on she was wrong because her mind decided to screw with her one night. She had an absurd dream with Dina in her freaking underwear. Dina radiant and confident, Dina so cheerful and capable. Then Ellie was also there and they were both smiling at her and invited her into a hug. Then suddenly they disappeared and Mel was there, looking at her in disgust. 

_You are a piece of shit, you always have been. I'm done with you,_ but her face changed and now it was Ellie's. Ellie with her face enraged and disgusted. Leaving and never returning.

She woke up suddenly and saw that Lev was looking at her worryingly. 

"I'm fine, just a bad dream"

"What was it about?"

"It's nothing"

"Clearly it's something that worries you"

"It's just… heavy shit from my past, stuff that I'm just too ashamed of to talk about"

"Is it your dead friends? you haven't dreamed about those in a while, at least not in this bad way"

"No, I haven't" Abby touched her head "I will go and grab some food"

"Ok" said Lev

To her dismay, someone was already awake preparing breakfast. The person turned around and Abby almost gasped. Ellie smiled at her. The faint light of the morning was shining behind her and it gave the whole scene an ethereal air. Ellie was wearing a sleeveless shirt and simple shorts but looked amazing to Abby.

"Good morning, here's some fresh bread and some fruits too. I'm making eggs, I was planning on making them at least for when people wake up, do you want some?"

"I can wait, I'll just grab the fruit for now"

"You sure? I swear I'm not that bad at cooking"

"Mmm, my memory says otherwise"

"Hey, that was four years ago, I've improved"

"Sure you did" said Abby, unconvinced

Ellie cut a slice of bread, spread something on it and then put in Abby's mouth. 

"Try this" said Ellie

Abby opened her mouth and it was actually pretty good. 

"Who taught you?"

"Try and then you'll succeed, I kept saying that to JJ so I apply it to myself too, see, it works - said Ellie proudly"

"It's good, thanks"

"Sorry I couldn’t offer you any milk this morning, I tried milking the cows but it was udder failure"

Abby laughed, put a hand in her face and shook her head.

"Oh, you never change" said Abby

"Why would I? Anyway, are you guys comfortable in your new room? Dina told me she moved you guys there some days ago"

"Yeah, it wasn't necessary but thanks"

"Hey, are you ok? You seem aloof"

"I'm fine" said Abby avoiding her eyes

"Sure about that?" said Ellie doubtfully trying to look at Abby's eyes but any kept eluding her

"I'm just… I'm thankful for you guys letting us stay but I feel we have been here maybe too long"

"Nah, you're welcome to stay, there's plenty of room, plus you're safe here"

"What, were you talking to Lev?"

"No, but I know those Fireflies don't know you are here so, safe"

"True… but don't you think it's strange, I mean I came to your life twice to fuck it up"

"No, once to fuck it up, then the next time you came to give me a choice. A choice that was important to me. And it wasn't just about me, it's about everyone, see? Abby you made a cure possible, you should be proud of that, you should be so happy but instead you are here brooding all over the place"

"Well, I'm not the one receiving help for her mental shit, I'm still dealing a bit with some I guess"

"You want to receive help?"

"No, I think I'm mostly ok, just.. I can't just talk about it like you guys, I feel so… I don't know"

"Stupid?"

"Yeah"

"I get it, it felt weird at the beginning for me too but you get used to it. You should try it"

"I don't think I can" then she murmured, "not in these circumstances"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Jeez, you need to speak louder" said Ellie approaching her "people will wake up soon, no need to be so careful"

Ellie was looking at her but Abby still didn't dare look at her. Then Ellie put a hand on Abby's head, placing some loose strands of hair behind Abby's ear.

"You know, loose hair suits you too"

Abby made the mistake of looking at her then. She was standing closer to Abby and her eyes were warm and her slightly open mouth was just so distracting. 

"What, are you bad at receiving compliments? Or does it annoy you that I touched your hair? There's this guy at Jackson-"

"No, it doesn't annoy me, you can touch me...I mean it, touch it, my hair"

"Ok, I was worried for a second there - said Ellie doubtfully"

"Don't be"

"Cool…" said Ellie and her eyes darted around awkwardly

After some seconds Ellie talked again.

"You know, when you just arrived now I was so in shock, sorry if that was awkward, I just couldn’t believe my eyes"

"It’s fine, I understand, you probably thought you would never see me again" said Abby

"Well, I hoped that one day you would visit" said Ellie shrugging 

"Really?"

"Well, you are my friend, right? And you promised"

"Right" said Abby and scratched her neck

_What were you expecting to hear?_ , thought Abby, disappointed, _I missed you, perhaps? Something like that would have been nice_.

They remained silent for a while, Ellie seemed confused by Abby’s awkwardness now. 

"Hey, about before, I haven't really properly thank you before so I want to do it now" said Ellie

"For what?"

"For giving me the choice to help and for bringing me back to my family. You really didn't need to do it but I'm happy you did"

"Of course I needed to do it, I said I would"

"Yeah, but… people were probably very angry at you, weren't they? You lost the trust of your group, you couldn’t even go back to the Fireflies"

"Yeah, it was hard but I guess eventually we would have left"

"Abby" Ellie took her hand and Abby felt exhilarated "I think Lev was right, we may have fucked each other up and I'm glad it’s past us, and despite all that I do agree with him, you are a good person"

Abby felt disarmed and completely at a loss for words. She didn't know she had started crying but Ellie's face became worried, then she tried to calm her and dry her tears. But Abby couldn't stop and even less so after Ellie hugged her. So she grabbed her tight and let it all out. She was mostly happy but also so ashamed because hugging Ellie was the closest she thought she could be to her and she didn't really want to let go.


	4. Dina

Ellie was teaching JJ how to play the guitar and Lev was making a new bow for JJ. It was such an interesting family moment. Abby just came back from the forest and was drying some edible herbs she had found. Dina felt satisfied despite the strangeness of having in the same house someone that at some point had tried to kill her. She actually didn’t think more about Abby in that way, just remembered from time to time that strange alliances are formed in one’s life. 

Abby was actually very helpful, she could repair things around the house, could hunt, and even knew edible fruits and vegetables. It was strange seeing that woman that was so strong and confident in her abilities smile, because there was a softness and kindness in that smile that made Dina wonder what would it take to make her smile more often. She was so reflective all the time and seemed to be immersed in her own self quite often. That time by the porch when they were waiting for Lev they had laughed a bit. It was one of the few times she remembered Abby had belonged to that WLF group. Her face when she laughed had a distinctive wolfish air that might have been threatening but Dina found herself feeling something completely different than fear. She was intrigued by Abby. She had not lied to her when she said that her hair was lovely, because it was. When she had observed her from inside the house, Abby looked so completely different from what her memories of her were that she had to go out and see more closely. Her long hair gently being caressed by the wind made her look like one of the heroines in those pulp fiction books about girls who loved each other. Then when she turned to look at who was coming and set her eyes on Abby she had felt a familiar tingling sensation in her belly that took her completely by surprise. Making Abby blush was somehow so gratifying and Dina enjoyed how easy it came to her to do that. She had also been flattered to learn that Ellie had talked so much about Dina that she tired Abby completely. But Dina had a goal in mind and she needed to know if her gut feelings were right about Abby.

When Abby saw that Dina was grabbing the clothes to take them to hang, she went to help her. Dina thanked her and smiled at her and Abby smiled back awkwardly. They talked about random things and how glad she was that the vaccine did not give strange side effects to anyone in their house. It all seemed very peaceful but then someone shot at them. Both Abby and Dina threw themselves to the floor and then Dina saw that it was Tommy. She rose and went to yell at that old asshole to stop it.

Tommy, of course, was very upset at seeing Abby there which made her even more uncomfortable than before. Dina was tired of his shit, she told him he needed to stop coming to her house to bring problems, that it was enough, that if Ellie and she herself were done with that then he had to let it go. Abby was the reason there was a fucking cure now. Not only that but now there were also cases of recently infected that they could revert. People were being saved and it was all thanks to Abby and Lev. He just needed to move on. Tommy left angrily and promised he would never be back. Abby just watched them discuss, seemingly at a loss of what she should do. Dina was so angry that this was the second time he came to her home to bring problems. What if he had managed to hurt Abby, kill her even? Ellie would be so upset. Dina herself would be horrified. Abby might have been their enemy in the past but that was way back, she was important to Ellie. She was helpful, kind, attentive and thanks to her they would finish work much sooner and have more time to be with JJ and enjoy themselves. She was a fucking hero for having done all that she could to bring Ellie safely back as she had promised and then later bring the medicine to them. She deserved much better than being threatened by an old man who was all the time looking for trouble. 

"You didn’t need to do that" said Abby sheepishly to Dina once she was back to her side 

"What?" asked Dina

"He’s family, he shouldn’t need to leave because of me"

"Well, in a way I think you are family too, so"

"What?"

"Come on, you are, stop saying stupid things, let’s go in"

"Are you sure you guys want me to keep being around?" asked Abby "I'm only trouble"

She looked like a cat that just got wet, again she reminded her of her former pets. Dina almost threw food at her. 

"Of course you are not just trouble, you brought Ellie back and you are actually the reason why humanity has a chance of avoiding extinction" said Dina "give yourself more credit, Abby"

"Thanks" said Abby looking down "you really chastised that guy, I almost felt sorry for him"

"Don’t be, he is not a bad person but has a hard time moving on. But one day he will, I hope"

"Yeah"

"Hey, don’t let that get you down - and she put a hand on Abby’s arm - I know this is a strange situation but I do consider you part of this family now"

"I appreciate that" said Abby, now looking at her.

"And it would be a terrible thing to let family get hurt under my care, I can’t allow it"

Abby looked down and shook her head but she was smiling, then she looked back at Dina. She had a lot of freckles, and her eyes shone a bit with withheld tears. Now that Dina had a hand on her arms she could feel her muscles, how strongly built she was and Dina’s mind wandered for some minutes. She then realized she had been touching Abby for a while and now it was becoming a bit weird already. But Abby was not complaining and was actually intently looking at Dina in a way that she knew too damn well. 

_You don’t look at friends that way,_ though Dina and then she thought about her own self, _you know what you are doing so stop before it’s too late and someone sees you_. 

"You know, since you are taller maybe you can help me with something"

"Sure" said Abby

When they went in they saw Ellie, JJ and Lev coming to them.

"What happened, we heard gunshot and then saw Tommy leaving" said Ellie, worried

"Nothing, he was just being an ass" said Dina

"Are you two ok?" asked Ellie

"Yes" answered Abby

"Are you sure?" asked Lev

"Yeah, nothing to worry about" said Dina

"Why did uncle Tommy leave?" asked JJ

"He was just being a bit of a dick" said Dina 

"He wanted to shoot at something and he got frustrated he wasn’t able to" said Abby

"Strange, I thought he had good aim" said JJ

"He used to" said Ellie "but he’s older now"

"Hope he visits some other time" said JJ

"I think he won’t for a while, we will have to be patient" said Dina "anyway, you can go back to your stuff, Abby and I have work to do"

"Sure" said Ellie

She went and gave a kiss to Dina and then looked at her in the eyes.

"You sure you are ok, babe?" whispered Ellie

"Yes, don’t worry" said Dina, reassuringly

"Ok" said Ellie and kissed her briefly again

Ellie went back to teaching JJ and Lev went back to work on his bow. So Dina took Abby to Ellie’s and hers room and Abby helped her put on some new curtains in the room. She had been working in those curtains, they were darker, for the summertime when too much light entered the room and didn’t let them sleep. She indicated to her what she wanted and where and she may or may not have taken the chance to touch Abby’s arms more. Abby seemed flattered with the attention and smiled at her more often. Exactly what Dina had wanted to achieve. Then Abby seemed distracted with one of the curtains in the room. Dina didn’t realize that she was looking at _that_ curtain until it was too late. 

"Maybe we should change this one too" said Abby and took it "it’s so dirty and… oh"

Dina turned around, she was putting the curtains they wanted to change in a corner and only then she turned around to see Abby looking at the mirror they have hidden behind that curtain she was holding. It was placed right in front of their bed. Lower than normally necessary to look at oneself when standing. Abby seemed confused by how low the mirror was, then she turned to look at the bed and immediately turned back and tried to place the curtain back in its place. Dina tried her best not to laugh at Abby’s embarrassment.

"You know, maybe we need to change that one, it’s dirty, you said it yourself" said Dina, nonchalantly 

"Uhm, I think it wasn’t my place to say that, sorry" said Abby, still trying nervously to put the curtain back

"Nah, I think you are right"

Dina went to her and took the curtain out, then she went to another curtain and also removed it from its place, revealing another mirror that looked at the bed. Then she opened the drawer and took clean curtains.

"These are a bit transparent but it works anyway" said Dina and gave one to Abby "would you help me?"

"Sure" said Abby swallowing and sounding slightly scared

Dina smiled and went to put the other curtain to cover the second mirror.

"You know, we got this idea from your trip with Ellie, she mentioned one day you guys got to this big house" Dina had finished with the curtain and went to sit in the bed

Abby had also finished but was still looking at the curtain where the mirror was. She seemed a bit tense.

"Really?.. I had almost forgotten about it" lied Abby

Dina could tell by the way Abby was looking at her hands and still giving her back to her that she was a bit tense but when she put her hands in her hair and put a strand of hair behind her ear Dina recognized that Abby always did that when she sounded untrue. Despite that, she did not want to force Abby.

"Sure you did" said Dina "you went through so much. So let me remind you, she said it was a big house with a huge bed, probably an orgy bed and there were mirrors in the ceiling"

As Dina did that she gestured towards the ceiling and the bed.

"But then she said that you suggested it might be better to put mirrors to the side also."

"She told you that?" said Abby turning to look at Dina in alarm

"Yeah! I said I actually preferred to have that since having a mirror on top sounds fun but I would be afraid, what if it breaks and pieces fall on top of us? Having mirrors to the side is better, still a nice visual but less danger, I think that was a great idea so I have to thank you for that too" said Dina smiling to Abby

"You’re welcome" said Abby and she blushed

Abby’s hair was disheveled from all the work in the farm, she had some leaves in her hair and even some tiny flowers. She was standing there looking a bit lost and making Dina remember her former feline pets and looking so endearing as a slight pink color bloomed on her face. Abby was strong and decidedly powerful. She was just so capable in general. Dina felt that she was liking admiring her and that she needed to make it clear to her how completely necessary she was to this family, to them, to her. Abby was looking at the floor and seemed somewhat sad or disappointed but then she looked at Dina looking at her and the sadness was changed by surprise. She blushed even more and her lips parted slightly as she observed Dina sitting in bed while she examined Abby. Abby swallowed and then opened her mouth even more.e

"We should… maybe" said Abby anxiously pointing at the dirty curtains

Dina looked at them and then at Abby.

"Sure" replied Dina "but first let me ask you this"

"What?" said Abby and her voice was slightly panicked

"How did you come up with that idea?"

"What?" now Abby sounded confused

"About the mirrors, have you been in other places like that?"

"No!" replied Abby almost indignant "I mean I just used my brain, just thought how could one improve a place like that"

"So it is more of a perfectionist sense"

"You could say that… how much of the trip did Ellie tell you?"

"I guess everything"

"Everything? Like… all of it?"

"Yes" said Dina shrugging

"All of it… completely?"

"Now I am intrigued" said Dina and made space next to the bed "come here"

Dina placed a hand next to her, gesturing Abby to come and sit by her side.

"No, I’m fine here"

"Come, I won’t bite"

"You have to stop saying that"

"I am not a clicker, so I won’t bite"

"I know that, but you remind me of stuff I rather forget"

"If it is about Ellie’s fingers you should let that go, it’s in the past" said Dina

Abby nodded

"But if it is about your apparent kink and your fake dating Ellie...."

Now Abby was completely red.

"It was a joke" said Abby so fast it seemed she put all the words together and almost didn’t made any sense

"I know, Ellie mentioned you did that to save her from being shot"

"Right" said Abby a bit more calmed

"She also said you have no interest whatsoever in women so that is why it was so funny, besides the fact that you two have a terrible past and all that"

"Yeah… that was why it was funny" said Abby and went to grab the curtains

Dina grabbed Abby’s forearm and stopped her. Abby looked down on her, surprised.

"I don’t know… was it though?" asked Dina tilting her head and observing Abby

"Of course" answered Abby but she looked to the side, avoiding Dina’s eyes "Uhm.. if it was something that bothers you… I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention"

"Ellie already apologized and you don’t need to worry about it. I was very annoyed before though. But I realized she really did not mean any harm, and she did right by me all this time, about other problems... You know, I was raised knowing that even if the person apologizes, if you know it is not sincere you have the right to not forgive them. And Ellie, whenever she apologized I could see she really meant it, she really was certain there was no chance of you two ever being involved"

Dina gently directed Abby to sit by her side. Abby was still looking to the floor but she complied.

"I can imagine but as Ellie said, there is no chance that something could happen, that is why she found it hilarious" said Abby

"But you didn’t"

"I mean she can be a bit over the top" explained Abby

"She can be infuriating"

"Exactly" said Abby and looked at Dina

She seemed to be honest and Dina smiled at her. Sometimes Dina still felt annoyed by that part of their story, of what Abby and Ellie had shared without her but she had learned to accept that Ellie still loved her despite whatever she felt for Abby now. She just needed to know if Abby felt the same. She suspected she did but Abby was very elusive.

"So she basically bothered you too much about it" said Dina

"She knows how to get in someone else’s nerves, let me tell you that" said Abby

"You don’t have to convince me, I know"

They laughed at that while looking at the other’s eyes. When the laugh died they just remained in silence for a while, just looking at each other. Dina felt that the atmosphere in the room was growing dangerously tense with how close they both were to each other and she knew this had been going for too long but she needed to try and find out more so she convinced herself she had to try a bit more.

"You know, Ellie thinks all that was hilarious because she is convinced you find her disgusting"

"I don’t find her disgusting" admitted Abby

"Really, you don’t?"

"No, I mean she’s not terrible. Did she say that?"

"She said that you think being with her would be disgusting"

"I didn’t say that"

"No but it seems like Ellie believes you find the idea revolting"

"Why does she think that?"

"It seems you guys talked about it and she just assumed you hated the idea of being with women"

"I don’t think being with a woman would be disgusting, I have never been with one myself..."

"You haven’t?" asked Dina

Dina thought the question was innocent but when Abby heard that she blinked and moved a bit further from Dina before answering.

"No"

Abby whispered and looked expectantly at Dina. She seemed nervous but also… aroused? Dina herself started to feel that now there was too much tension in the air. So she stood up and then started grabbing the flowers from Abby’s hair.

"You know, you are going to start looking like the painting Ellie did of me with all these on your hair" said Dina and showed the flowers to Abby

"Have you actually used those mirrors to look at yourself?" said Abby, laughing "you also have them"

Abby stood up and went behind her and started picking flowers up from Dina’s hair. That simple thing was making her nervous again but she endured it. It was good that Abby could not see her face. When she finished she showed them to Dina.

"See?"

Abby was looking at her with that wolfish grin that was equally endearing and threatening. It made Dina shiver and she hoped that Abby didn’t notice.

"We should probably shower" said Dina without thinking

"What?" asked Abby, obfuscated 

"I didn’t mean together" laughed Dina and went to grab towels "here, you can go first"

"I already have towels"

"You can change from time to time" shrugged Dina

"Sure" said Abby and she sounded confused "what about the curtains?"

"I can take them, just go"

"Ok, thanks for the towel"

"No, thank you for the help"

Abby left and Dina sat again in the bed and sighed. She had been too close to doing something very stupid. She was running out of time.


	5. Abby

Although the event with Tommy disturbed her she had been so flattered to hear how Dina defended her. Dina could be so fierce and Abby could not help herself and felt that that was so damn hot about her. Dina might be small but she was not to be underestimated. When she placed her hands on Abby that afternoon she thought it was just kindness but she took her to the room and while asking her to fix several things kept touching her arms and Abby felt elated with those touches. But things had really heated up when Abby accidentally uncovered the mirrors and Dina reminded her of the orgy bed Ellie and Abby had seen in their trip to Tampico. As if she needed a reminder! Abby thought about it often and to think Ellie did go ahead and used Abby’s idea in her own room with Dina. She felt she would suddenly combust right there just imagining Ellie and Dina using those mirrors. And then Dina even thanked her for the idea. The way that Dina was looking at her while she was standing in front of the curtain had been so intense, almost as intense as the way Ellie had looked at her when they were in the orgy bed years ago. Abby must have been imagining things, why would Dina look at her that way? When Dina grabbed her arm she thought that Dina was upset that Ellie and Abby had briefly pretending to date and that she would be discovered but then Dina and her started laughing about how annoying Ellie could be. She felt she could click so easily with Dina for some reason and seeing her laughing was such a beautiful sight she almost went ahead and caressed her face but Abby stopped herself before even trying. When Dina asked her if she had ever been with a woman she had been looking at Abby’s lips and that made Abby back off slightly. She had been slightly afraid that Dina would kiss her. At the same time she wanted her to kiss her, she really wanted her to kiss her. Luckily Dina abruptly changed the topic. Abby had enough going on as it was, she didn’t need to complicate her life even more. Regardless, she kept thinking about the small Dina for days. What was she, a teenager now? Why was she so obsessed with these two women?

To top it off, that night she dreamed of Dina pushing her to bed and kissing her. She woke up and still felt hot so she grabbed some water to calm herself. 

_A dream, just another stupid dream, not going to happen so calm the fuck down_ , thought Abby. 

She felt constantly that she should leave but Lev was so comfortable in that place, she had never seen him more at ease. Even though he was not in a big community it seemed he liked it fine on the farm, he liked teaching things to JJ and was even now welcomed at Jackson. It seemed people there knew of how he had helped in bringing the vaccine to Jackson and were interested in him. Abby still did not want to go, she thought that maybe one day but she still wasn’t ready for that. Apart from that, she had already dragged him around enough, he deserved the calm he was getting now. She had to grow up, realize that she could do this, she could get over her feelings for Ellie and stop whatever was happening now with Dina. It was not ok to like two people at the same time, specially because these two were already so happy with each other. 

Dina was teaching Lev how to repair a radio they had found not long ago and he was having fun with learning. Dina was such a kind teacher. It melted her heart to see how much they had welcomed Lev into their lives and how no one ever questioned him on anything. Lev and Dina bonded quite quickly over their beliefs and would talk about them often. 

Ellie had been right about Dina, she was really smart and also kind. One little smile from Dina was enough to make the day feel brighter. She was also very attentive to detail and that part of her caused Abby to feel she needed to be very careful so that she would not see the parts of Abby she was desperate to hide.

One afternoon Ellie brought a guitar and started singing a song Abby did not know. The way she sang was mesmerizing. Abby was so glad Ellie managed to learn to play the guitar again and despite not wanting to remain forever locked in the past, she couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for almost being the cause Ellie would lose such a gift. Luckily she was managing just fine now. The song itself was also pretty interesting. Ellie said it was called “I want you” from a group called Savage Garden. 

_Come stand a little bit closer_

_Breathe in and get a bit higher_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_When I get to you_

_Ooh, I want you, I don't know if I need you but_

_Ooh, I'd die to find out_

_Ooh, I want you, I don't know if I need you but_

_Ooh, I'd die to find out (ooh I, ooh I)_

  
  


Abby thought this song was good but it disturbed her a little that she wished that Ellie was singing it to her in particular. But of course, she wasn’t.

Dina was dancing showing Lev and JJ some moves Abby thought she couldn’t probably pull herself. Then Dina extended her hand towards Abby.

"I am not good at this," Abby excused herself

"Seriously? I thought you were all about competition?" insisted Dina

"Maybe but this is not really something I learned to do" explained Abby

"Great, time to learn then" said Dina and moved her fingers invitingly

Abby looked at those fingers and then at Dina, smiling down at her and looking like a freaking goddess in her simple clothes. 

"Ok" said Abby against her better judgement.

Dina was very patient and showed Abby some simple moves. Her hands felt warm in Abby’s shoulder and side. Abby tried to pay attention to what she was saying but to be honest she felt it was all too distracting. Then the music stopped and Ellie began clapping. Abby suddenly remembered she was actually there and looked in alarm. But Ellie was not being sarcastic, she did not even look angry. She even put a disc in the turntable and press play and another song Abby didn’t know started playing. 

"Shall we continue?" said Dina invitingly

"Eh but.. don’t you.. ?" asked Abby looking at Ellie and Dina

"Nah, we dance all the time, I have to teach **you** now" insisted Dina

"I’m fine looking " said Ellie and sat, then reached for her notebook

"Nope, no writing or sketching, you are dancing now" said Lev and took her hand and JJ’s and the three of them continued dancing

"See, sorted" said Dina 'you aren’t escaping that easily, you little scaredy cat, you"

"I wasn’t trying to escape" complained Abby. Hearing Dina giving her a nickname gave her goosebumps, even if it wasn’t really a flattering one.

"Sure" said Dina sarcastically

"I really wasn’t" said Abby

"Less talking" said Dina and put her hands in Abby’s hips "more moving. Show me what you’ve got"

Her voice and closeness were intoxicating but Abby was damned if she was going to allow that distract her from learning. Now it was on, she was going to become such a good dancer Dina wouldn’t know what hit _her_.

"Good" said Dina approvingly "you learn fast"

"You like that?" said Abby looking at Dina daringly, almost growling

"I do, now we are getting somewhere" Dina then pushed Abby towards her "get a little closer"

_Where exactly are we trying to get?_ thought Abby, who was starting to feel breathless and not from the dance. 

"Don’t be shy, I don’t bite" said Dina in a tone that indicated that she would totally bite.

Dancing with Dina was the most fun she had in ages. Her personality was just so contagious and her gaze could take one’s breath away. Just there in her arms it felt she was exactly where she should be. It felt exhilarating and exciting. 

It also felt dangerous because Abby wanted more and right at that moment part of her started hoping that she may be able to get it.


	6. Ellie

Abby was not a talented dancer but she was so eager to be better than everyone at everything that Ellie knew that in no time she would be at least as good a dancer as Dina or close to. She had looked at them dancing together and felt a slight hint of jealousy but more than anything she felt she liked the view and couldn't really tell exactly why. As the night progressed Ellie decided she didn't need to know why. She was fine just enjoying the spectacle. She wondered how many times she would be able to watch them practice. 

Lev observed them with amusement in his eyes but did not comment. Ellie had fun dancing with JJ and Lev. Lev could be serious but he knew when to loosen up, even more so than Abby.

Lately, Lev was reading a lot, he had become interested in medicine after all that time in Canada it seemed and people at Jackson luckily provided him with some resources. He was even making more copies of the books or at least the parts he cared the most about. He was putting a lot of effort in it and would maybe soon start to participate in some training with the doctors too. Abby was very proud of him but sometimes still seemed aloof and Ellie was not sure why. 

Potato had a small guitar and Ellie was slowly teaching him how to play. He seemed to enjoy it for now and Ellie hoped they could share this for a while. 

Later at night they went to the porch to look at the stars and Abby started a competition on who could count the most shooting stars. To her disappointment Lev won but Ellie could see Abby was actually proud that the one who bested her was Lev. Lev, Potato and Dina went back in but Ellie wanted to stay a bit longer and Abby said she could stay too.

"Tell me the truth, had I won you would have been pissed"

"Of course not" said Abby pretending outrage

"Yeah, you would have been fuming" said Ellie

"I would have not"

"You would have, you are the worst loser ever" insisted Ellie

"I can take it, I am not that fragile" said Abby playfully

"You might have strong muscles and all that but in that respect, nah, you are unable to endure it" teased Ellie

"Ok, next time you win over me on something, if I so much as sigh, then you can ask me more of your weird ass questions that I hate so much or any other thing you can imagine"

"Oh, you are just digging your own grave here" laughed Ellie "tomorrow, we will have a shooting competition with arrows, and I am right now already planning what can I ask that will make you the most uncomfortable or even thinking what could be worse than making you talk"

"Yeah yeah, let’s see about that" said Abby

"Yup, tomorrow, you are losing double!" teased Ellie

"Sure, keep telling yourself that" said Abby

Then Ellie remembered something she wanted to ask. 

"Hey, I was wondering… do you know what happened with… well, my eggs?" asked Ellie

"Oh, that" said Abby, slightly surprised "what made you think of that?"

"Well" Ellie sighed "JJ sometimes asks if he will have a brother or sister at some point and it makes me remember. He hasn't asked in a while but I still remember and I wonder if I should do something about that"

"No" replied Abby firmly

"Yeah, I know, after all the shit I went through but I just wonder sometimes"

"Well, what I know is little" said Abby "as you know Ayulia detests me so she didn't say much about that. She only said that it was Mario's idea, that he fertilised those eggs and made other experiments. It seems the children resulting from those are fine but she couldn't really get much info on that. Neither Lucia nor Sonia know much about it so they couldn't send information to Ayulia and it wasn't priority"

"Not for them I guess"

"If it is really important for you I guess I can venture..."

"No, it's just my genes but I did nothing about them. It's not something I should be thinking about I guess"

"Yeah, I know it's creepy but there's really not much we can do"

"Dina said the same, that Mario was really a creep, I have to thank you again for taking me away from there, who knows what other experiments he would have come up with"

"Yeah, it was good that Lucia and Ayulia made that plan, otherwise…"

"What?"

"Nothing" said Abby sounding uncomfortable 

"Abby… you know, I never told you this but you are not good at lying"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean when you said that it was good that Ayulia and Lucia had a plan? What would you have done otherwise?"

"Does it matter?"

"Do you hear yourself? What would you have done had any of the doctors come while we were escaping?"

Abby shrugged

"Abby, you said you had a plan, in the end you didn’t?"

"I had a plan but you weren't going to like it. In any case, what does it matter? we escaped, they are alive. I mean I am glad I didn’t have to kill Dr. Sonia and Dr. Lucia, who were better people, even Dr. Ayulia was" said Abby, "at least they are safe, they weren't killed once we escaped thanks to Ayulia"

"But you were planning on killing them?" asked Ellie and she sounded disappointed "Abby, what were you thinking?"

"Maybe I would have but in the end I didn’t, you can thank Lev for that"

"How so?"

"I would have killed them so that they don’t follow you, and so that people who know your face aren’t alive out there looking for you, so that you would be safe, is that so strange to you? But Lev didn’t let me because I guess his work is stopping me from killing innocent people" said Abby annoyed moving her hands as if pointing at the horizon, as if people were coming for Ellie right now.

Ellie shivered at tha reminder of the time Lev had stopped Abby from killing Dina. She needed to thank him for that and for whatever he did to stop Abby that time in Tampico. But the thing that bothered her the most was that Abby was actually sorry she hadn’t killed all those people. Ellie felt a deja vu, Joel had not said that he killed the fireflies so they wouldn't come for Ellie but he had definitely thought about that, that was why he had killed all those people, for her, for Ellie. 

"Abby, do you hear yourself?" begged Ellie, trying not to lose her shit "I am glad you couldn’t kill them, just think about this, we wouldn’t have a cure without them, do you understand that?"

"Of course I do" said Abby looking down, still annoyed "but now you can’t ever leave this place, and no one can know you are immune, I know that that annoys you"

"Not as much as it would have annoyed me that once again, the chance to make the cure would have been taken from me. I like it here, I rather be here in this farm forever, with my family than not have this cure. Abby you knew how important it was for me, why were you planning that?"

"To keep you safe, how is that so hard for you to understand?" asked Abby, facing Ellie

Ellie just looked at Abby, what was it about Ellie that she caused others to plan committing atrocities in her name?

"Abby… do you not realize, had you done that… you would have done exactly what Joel did?"

-"I know, ironic isn’t it?" said Abby, and smiled sadly "of course I thought about it, becoming exactly what I tried to destroy and shit... and I am glad that in the end I was stopped but had it been the case you bet your ass I would not have regretted it"

Ellie remembered that time she had saved Abby in that basement, and that ferocious look she had given to Ellie. She should have known that Abby meant business when she set her mind to do something. Ellie had read Abby’s tone of voice and her look correctly, it did indeed mean she would kill everyone for Ellie.

"Abby…" Ellie sighed, there was no point, at least this time that hadn’t happened "I am thankful that you were so committed to bring me back but you shouldn’t just do things at any cost"

"I’ll think about it, ok, that is as much as I can promise" said Abby, still sounding slightly ferocious

"That's a relief, at least that" said Ellie "at least the doctors did survive, and we could escape anyway"

"Yeah, even Ayulia who hated my guts was helpful in the end" recognized Abby

"She had it bad for Lucia, loved her like a sister my ass" said Ellie, welcoming the change of topic

"I figured as much myself"

"Speaking of which, did Lucia ever make a move on you?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you are turning red, so she did make a move"

"Ugh" complained Abby "fine, she did, but it was weird, she kissed me, I never kissed a girl before"

"Really? Were you into her?"

"No. In part it was to distract a guard that was following me, Lucia said she had read that in some book"

"Sure she did" said Elli mockingly

"It was nothing really. Just awkward. Ayulia had nothing to be afraid at least in my part, and to be honest Ayulia herself didn’t have a hard time moving on, she was dating some Canadian nurse when I left"

"Good for her, moving on and shit, I guess in her situation it was the best she could have done" Ellie sighed "you know I was actually very lucky with Dina, she could have moved on too, I was told that several men and women came to her while I was gone"

"Really? I mean she is gorgeous, I guess it can happen"

"Indeed she is, she did date other people when… years ago, when I went after you" said Ellie, looking down 

"How did you take that?" asked Abby

"Well, I thought that I had no business getting in the way of her pursuit of happiness, so I bear it the best way I could, I had abandoned her after all"

"Sounds tough"

"It was, receiving help for my mental issues, it was what saved me I think, you know I was really afraid of being alone, I thought that was it, I was going to die alone but somehow" Ellie smiled a little "I found some reason to continue alive I guess"

"That’s good"

"Yeah, I couldn’t believe it when Dina started talking to me again, I think part of the reason she forgave me was that I let you live"

"Really?" Abby seemed surprised "Why?"

"I guess she saw that as progress" guessed Ellie "still, after that it took years for her to give me another chance, it was like a miracle. But I have to admit that after you came and then we went and came back… she was happy I was back but we had a couple of very rough years"

"What happened?"

"I can’t really say, but it was really tough, some days she would just yell at me, I tried taking it nicely, after all I did put her through so much shit, maybe it was payback time"

"But you seem to be ok now"

"We are, very much so, we solved our issues"

"That’s good, I’m happy for you" said Abby and looked away

Abby seemed mildly uncomfortable, Ellie wondered if she was annoyed at her for talking so much about her relationship with Dina.

"Does it still bother you that people talk about their relationships?"

"No, why?" asked Abby

"You seem annoyed"

"Nah, just tired, I should" Abby pointed to the door "I should go to sleep"

Abby turned and went to the door but then she stopped before opening it.

"Do you think.. if things had been different… had you… do you think you have a type?" asked Abby, turning towards Ellie

"What do you mean?" asked Ellie confused

"I mean, do you think you only like small pretty dainty girls or…?"

"Uhm… I don't know if I would call Dina dainty… I haven't thought about it, I'm not sure if I do have a type. What about you? What is your type? "

The look Abby gave her made Ellie feel that she had somehow done something wrong.

"I'm suspecting it’s people I can't actually be with" said Abby and she sounded defeated

"Sorry about that. Do you need a hug right now? Or maybe tell me who was the ass, I can go and help you beat him up. Fuck that guy"

Abby laughed but it was not entirely a happy laugh.

"Good night, Ellie," said Abby and left 

"Good night, Abby"

Ellie went inside a few minutes after that. Dina was reading a story with Potato and then said good night to him. Ellie and Dina stayed a bit later discussing random things but then went to sleep and Ellie dreamt of Dina and her dancing and of Joel playing in the background. It was a calm dream.


	7. Abby

_you shouldn’t just do things at any cost_

The fact that two people she had grown to love had said such similar things - and the way their history intertwined - would have been comical had it not been so bloody tragic. Owen had tried to convince her to desist on her revenge quest while Ellie now tried to remind her she was no longer that destructive person. Ellie was not Owen but their ideas were identical. She had also been tired of just killing, tired of fighting despite her capacities, tired of destroying everything. Abby wished she would not be like that anymore but she couldn't help but care too much about Ellie and she knew too damn well that had she been given the chance she would have killed all those people at Tampico. The only reason she didn’t do it was because Lev had deactivated the bombs she had placed inside the hospital. She had spoken to Lev many times after that and he had forgiven her but sometimes she wondered what would have happened had she been able to follow with her plan. They were right, of course, but it seemed she needed to be reminded of this. Lev had saved her from doing something terrible.

Ellie didn’t seem to mind having to be forever locked in that farm. Both Dina and her seemed perfectly happy right there. Part of Abby was satisfied she had not done it, because now more people would be cured and maybe one day all the atrocities would end. Perhaps both Ellie and Owen were right and she didn’t need to do things at any cost. She should have learned that already but maybe she needed to remember it.

Still she was annoyed at part of what Ellie and her discussed about that previous night. More than anything she was frustrated, what was she expecting when she asked Ellie about her type? That she said she could like someone like her? It had been silly, she needed to try and forget about this. 

"Earth to Abby, are you up to this or not?" said JJ

"What?"

"That if you are up to it or not?" asked JJ again

"Sure" then she realized she had no idea what _it_ was "uhm… What is the plan?"

"I’m going to try this on you, you have the longest hair so this should work" said JJ and showed Abby a book with images of different hairdos

"Uhm..." Abby was already regretting having said yes without thinking "why don’t we go hunting or something else?"

"C’omon, you lost and mama Ellie said I could choose the punishment so I am choosing to do this to you"

Abby grunted but agreed. She had indeed lost to Ellie but it had most to do with the fact she kept being distracted with her thoughts of her stupid attempts at trying to get to know if Elie would ever be interested in someone like her. She was annoyed with herself but mostly she was annoyed that Ellie hadn’t even bothered to choose the punishment herself. Maybe another talk about her sexual life would be a chance for Abby to at least show Ellie that she was desirable for many others, maybe a chance to see if that would make Ellie jealous. This needed to be used as a teaching moment, Abby needed to let this go, and stop trying to find out if Ellie would ever want her, it was obvious she wouldn't and she shouldn't even start thinking if Dina would be interested. 

While she kept thinking about these pathetic things and at the same time tried to focus on something else, JJ and Lev were messing with her hair. It was some sort of Viking hairdo, whatever that shit was. When they were finished they seemed quite proud of themselves. They took a mirror from the bathroom and showed Abby. She looked ridiculous. Ellie and Dina came from herding the animals and saw Abby and started laughing so hard they ended up on the floor.

Abby only sighed. She probably deserved this. Ellie and Dina said in between laughter that they would go upstairs to change and then come down. Before going up Ellie took her notebook and pencil and tried to make a quick drawing of Abby. It took her longer than it normally would and she was making her best effort to draw while she was convulsing in laughter. She even had to stop and dry her tears then try and continue drawing. When she finished she saved her drawing and her notebook and then laughed again so hard she had to hold herself against the wall. Finally she calmed a little bit and managed to go up the stairs, still laughing. As soon as she finished she laughed again and went after Dina. Lev and JJ went to Lev’s room to keep painting the bow that Lev had made for JJ. 

Then someone knocked at the door. JJ had mentioned his teacher would come to bring something for him that day, which didn’t normally happen but for some reason the teacher had insisted on taking the homework to JJ’s last time JJ had been at Jackson. 

Abby detested to go and open the door to someone looking like that but since she was the only one near the door at the moment she might as well be done with it. She opened the door and a small asian woman with really amazing tattoos looked up at her and just stared. The woman was making her best effort not to laugh but she was failing miserably. 

"What the fuck?" she said, finally laughing after saying that

"You are JJ's teacher, right? Just give me the homework and then you can leave" said Abby annoyed

"No, I mean" said the girl and coughed trying to stop her laughter "I am sorry, so sorry. Let’s start again, I am Cat"

The name piqued Abby's interest. She remembered that name from somewhere, Ellie had known this woman, hadn’t she dated her?

"Oh" said Abby now paying closer attention to this woman

"You must be Abby"

"Yeah"

"Nice meeting you"

Abby looked at her incredulously, she felt she already disliked this person. Was she mocking her? Who in Jackson would be pleased to meet her?

"I mean, I know this is probably weird for me to say, but there are many of us who are thankful to you, you brought something important to us, a cure! No one was expecting this, we are very thankful, and many years ago you brought Ellie back so..."

Abby continued to look at her suspiciously but Cat kept talking.

"I know the story between you and Ellie is complicated but we all have dark things in our past. We are indeed thankful to you for all that you did"

"Ok, good" said Abby, she didn’t know what this woman wanted from her

"Ok, so… is Ellie here, Dina, JJ?"

"They are busy" said Abby curtly

She didn't like this woman, what was she doing here? She seemed to have wanted to come and look at the people of this family as if they were some sort of curiosity. 

"Ok, so I will wait" and she went to seat at the table, leaving the papers she brought with her on top

Abby wanted to grab her and push her out but then Dina came down. She looked a bit disheveled, probably because Ellie and her had just fucked. The thought only annoyed Abby even more.

"Oh, you are here, I thought the other teacher was coming"

Dina also doesn’t like her, thought Abby, satisfied with herself for being rude to her.

"She couldn’t make it, she’s got the flu so I came" said Cat

"Thank you" said Dina sternly "can I offer you something? Water? Fruit? Bread?"

"Water would be fine"

"Ok"

Dina went to the kitchen and soon brought water and gave it to Cat. Cat drank it and they all remained in silence. Both Dina and Abby seemed to be judging Cat but she didn’t seem to care.

"Thank you Dina, thank you Abby, I guess I should go, it was nice meeting you"

Abby only nodded, she wasn’t going to lie, she felt this woman was up to something.

"Yeah, thank you for bringing JJ’s homework but maybe next time we can go after it ourselves, why bother one of you coming all the way here?" said Dina

"Yeah, maybe" conceded Cat "but it was interesting, I don’t mind coming"

"We rather do it as we used to" insisted Dina, and that wasn’t a request, it was an order

"Right, anyway, it was great to finally meet the brave Abby" said Cat while she stood up to leave and went to the door.

Once at the door she waved goodbye but then before closing the door, she turned and looked at Abby admiringly.

"We heard so much about you from Ellie, no wonder she went twice after you" said Cat, looking up and down at Abby and left 

"What is that supposed to mean?" said Abby indignantly

"Cat, I will respect you as my son’s teacher but you have to respect me too, what the fuck was that?" said Dina

"Nothing, I am just admiring your friend here" said Cat and smiled while looking at Abby

The strange thing was that it did not seem to be a malicious smile, she was indeed admiring Abby. 

"Anyway, see you next time you are at Jackson" said Cat and left

Dina looked at Abby and they both shrugged. Dina closed the door and shook her head.

"Now, that was uncomfortable" admitted Abby

"Yeah, she can be strange but she is not normally a bad person, she probably just wanted to see you, I guess she is into pretty, muscular women"

"You think I’m pretty?" Abby chuckled as she asked

There was no true vanity in Abby's question. She was amused and slightly curious about Dina's reply. Pretty wasn't an adjective people had used to describe her in a long time. Not that she cared, really. She knew she was attractive but mostly people had called her effective, strong, even dangerous. Despite this she felt she may come off as a teenager talking with her crush. Dina looked at her as if she was measuring her.

"Are you joking? You must know you are gorgeous" said Dina and turned to go to the kitchen

It was good that Dina was giving her back to Abby otherwise she would have seen the effect her words had on Abby. She was as red as a tomato and she was smiling like a complete idiot


	8. Dina

For a while JJ had been very interested in trying to grow trees and tomatoes and other vegetables. He would talk about it for hours and then asked Dina for a piece of land in their growing things. Dina had her hands full but luckily Abby noticed this and promised to help if Dina was ok with it, to which Dina said she was fine. Ellie was also pleased to see them interact more. JJ was slowly warming up to Abby, especially after the game's lessons and after she let him play with Abby’s hair a couple more times. The result of these experiments had been so much fun for everyone except Abby. 

It was good that Jesse’s parents had managed to forgive Abby, in particular after she delivered the vaccine and the cure for recently infected. They had also accepted Dina’s request to let Ellie and her decide when would they have to explain these things to JJ. He was a bright kid but they hoped that he would understand all the things they had been through and why they now were friends with Abby when he was older. She hoped that maybe Abby would be around enough for JJ to see she was not a huge monster but a person, and as every person of certain age alive now she had had a rough past. 

Abby and JJ’s orchard experiment seemed to be working, it was growing nicely and Abby was very patient whenever telling JJ how to do things. Lev would give a hand from time to time but his main activity with JJ was still teaching him how to use the bow. He said he would teach him how to make one himself once he was older. It had been nice to see how Abby and JJ did that together, part of Dina was happy seeing them get along.

One day, it was the birthday of one of JJ’s friends so Ellie and Lev went to Jackson and said that maybe they would stay there for the day. Dina decided to stay because she was doing some house reparations and Abby of course did not want to go. Dina was just finishing with her repairs on the roof that she was doing alone because she knew Abby was not really fond of the heights. She was looking in the distance and thought she saw something so she asked Abby to go and fetch her binoculars. Abby complied and gave her the binoculars.

"What do you see?"

"Oh, I thought it was a horde or something but it’s just some deer, silly me"

"Well, you did put enough defenses around, I think we should be fine regardless"

"I know but it is good to be prepared if something happens"

"I understand, but things seem calmer now. There's been less sightings of big groups of infected lately"

"Yeah but better not be caught by surprise. We're a small group here"

"I'm aware"

"And we might be capable but still"

"I know..." Abby looked at her "I admire how focused you are in security"

"Well, I have to be" said Dina, still looking with the binoculars and trying to see further away at something suspicious. 

It turned out to be some people going towards Jackson it seemed 

"I see a group of people"

"They are probably going towards Jackson"

"Probably, if they are harmless nothing to worry about"

"How big is the group?"

"Not enough to be a threat really"

"Then why are you so tense?"

"Well, the kids and Ellie are there…"

"They will be fine, no one is forcing JJ to fight"

"You are right, I need to calm down" recognized Dina lowering the binoculars.

Unexpectedly she slipped and fell. Fast and without a doubt Abby caught her. 

"Are you ok?" said Abby sounding worried

"Yeah" she smiled at Abby "that never happened to me but luckily you were here"

"Yeah, I'm glad I was here too"

They remained like that, looking at each other in the eyes for longer than what Dina knew was smart to do. At the same time she was actually enjoying this. Abby was looking at her as if she was precious and Dina did love to feel appreciated but she also knew this was dangerous and they could end up doing something they could regret. 

"Would you… ?" said Dina, smiling slightly and pointing at the floor

"Sorry, sorry" said Abby and lowered her to the floor

"No, it’s fine, thanks" said Dina

"No problem" said Abby, red as a beetroot

"You know, since they are gone for a while, do you want to continue with our dance lessons?"

"Oh… ah… well, yeah, maybe" said Abby dubiously 

"Wow, don’t be so excited" said Dina sarcastically "not gonna force you if you hated it so much"

"Hated it? No, of course not" said Abby and somehow managed to become even redder

"Sure?"

"Absolutely, can’t wait to become better than you" said Abby and then added "I meant it as a joke, maybe it didn’t sound like it"

"No need to apologize, I already noticed you are quite competitive" said Dina

She found Abby’s clumsy attempts at joking endearing, although she knew that in part Abby was really competitive and liked to best others. She had noticed already when she would try to start a score on who hunted the best among Ellie and Lev but both just ignored her. She could see how disappointed Abby was that no one cared for that competition but that she was on fire when teaching backgammon to JJ and when playing with Lev. 

They danced until quite late and Abby was indeed improving a lot although Dina could see how nervous she was at some parts of the dance, in particular when dancing slow dances where they had to be really close to each other. 

Dina felt that as time was passing by she had grown unexpectedly close to Abby. She might be tough and efficient but she also had a soft side and she made the silliest jokes. There was kindness inside of her even when it seemed that Abby herself doubted it. Dina had been surprised when she started to notice the way Abby looked at her but even more surprised when she noticed that she started to feel something herself. Years ago when Ellie had come back Dina had been so happy and exhilarated to then feel disappointed and angry when she noticed Ellie had obviously and obliviously a crush on Abby. The hardest thing Dina ever had to accept had been the realization that Ellie did indeed still love her but at the same time felt something for Abby. She had written furious notes in several papers and burned them out of anger before she managed to accept that was the case. She had yelled at Ellie so many times before this realization came to her, but this time around it was Ellie the one who had to “endure and survive” as she liked to say. When she finally accepted that reality she tried to apologize to Ellie but Ellie said that since Dina had taken so much of her crap it was just fair Ellie had to take some of it at some point. Their lives were much better after that but Dina always knew that if one day Abby came back then she would probably have to talk to Ellie about Ellie and Abby. She hadn’t expected to develop feelings herself. That part was a surprise but now, while dancing and staring at Abby in the eyes she knew she was running out of time. The sexual tension between them both was becoming very difficult to bear, she couldn’t even imagine what was Abby thinking at the moment. She was probably very confused too. But Dina couldn’t let herself be involved with Abby before talking with Ellie. It gave her hope to see that Ellie had apparently been interested in watching them dance together. Maybe some subconscious part of her was already aware of what was happening there.

Dina needed to talk to Ellie, but was Ellie ready for that conversation?


	9. Ellie

JJ had been so excited with his tomatoes and vegetables and was even now still talking about how well it went although it was the first time he ever did that. Of course, it was mostly thanks to Abby that he got it right that first time. Dina and Abby had made some preservatives with the vegetables and different sauces. Ellie was happy they had experimented with that, fresh vegetables from one’s farm had indeed a different taste. Abby had a nurturing side that Ellie quite liked to see, she wasn’t just a capable soldier, she was much more than that. Ellie knew this and she hoped JJ would have experienced enough of it before they had to reach the moment where they would have to talk about how Abby and Ellie met. What they had told him by now was extremely simple and bordering on a lie. They mentioned that in the past Ellie and Abby had fought but that later Abby rescued Ellie from those who had taken her captive and that in that trip years ago they had helped each other and became friends. They never got into too many details and JJ believed that Abby was nothing more than a good friend of his moms. He had no idea about how fucked up their history was. For now, Ellie wasn’t ready to disclose all of Abby’s wrongdoings or her own, for that matter. In time they would have to tell him but not yet. 

Days passed and Ellie was still thinking about her conversation with Abby and she still had not had a chance alone with Lev to thank him. The chance presented itself when they went to Jackson together with JJ. At one point JJ was distracted talking with his grandpa while Lev was reading on a sofa and Ellie went to sit next to Lev.

"Hey, sorry for interrupting your reading time, I wanted to talk if that is fine"

"Sure" said Lev and put the book down

"Uhm… how to put it… I just wanted to thank you, had it not been for you, maybe Dina and JJ would not be here, and maybe we wouldn’t even have a vaccine"

"Oh, so she told you" said Lev, "good, she wanted to but she probably had a hard time doing that"

"Yeah, she did. Also, I don’t know why I never thanked you about Dina before, she probably thanked you long ago"

"Yeah, the first day we arrived at your farm"

"Wow, so effective…" said Ellie, "I guess in my case I was ashamed, you saved Dina’s life and I… when I had the chance I threatened yours"

"But that was years ago, we talked about this"

"Yeah, but I should have thanked you long ago… now about this other thing… well, I didn’t know until recently so, I think you are a hero"

"I am as much a hero as you and even Abby, despite her ideas, she just wanted to keep us safe, to ensure we could live a free life despite her strange methods"

"I know, what exactly did you do to convince her?"

"It wasn’t so much that I convinced her. I observed her, saw a pattern and discovered her plans. She was planning on blowing the hospital to pieces, I deactivated all her bombs"

"Wow, that was… drastic, I am glad you did that"

"I know that I could have tried talking to her but we were running out of time and I could see she cared so much about keeping you safe, more than she cared about the original plan that I believed this was the quickest method. I knew in time she would understand"

"I have some doubts but I guess she can’t be upset at you, she was doing something behind your back and you basically did the same"

"Yeah, I wasn’t happy about it but we discussed it several times and she agreed she had been wrong in wanting to do that behind our backs"

"I see, she can be a bit intense"

"When she cares about someone, yes" Lev said this to Ellie and looked at her in a strange way. Ellie was confused but continued talking. 

"I just wish she stopped keeping things to herself, I think it can be quite damaging"

"Me too but you can’t force her to share what she isn’t ready to share yet"

"That’s true. Anyway, I am glad you were there for both occasions and I am glad you are always so mature about all this"

"Not always but I try"

She smiled at him and he smiled back and then she let him continue reading. 

Days later, when they were back at the farm it was near Hannukah time already and Dina had managed to get honey and had some apples and made her favorite recipe. She had also made Latkes. They were celebrating Hanukkah, Ellie had even managed to find a menorah but they knew, thanks to Lev, that Abby loved Christmas decorations. So DIna, Lev, JJ and Ellie had tried to make a mixture of both for the decorations at home. Ellie was smiling at Dina, remembering how the previous night she had played “When I think about you I touch myself” and they had had the most amazing explosive sex after that. Dina winked at Ellie knowingly and continued dancing in the kitchen with JJ and Lev. 

Ellie was finishing decorating with the socks. Her work was not the best but sewing was never her thing. The idea was to have something festive so that was enough, she thought. 

Lev was teaching JJ to make pancakes and somehow JJ managed to make them look like butts.

"I wanted to make hearts but this is even better" he said proudly

"Amazing work, love" said Dina

"Your son is truly taking your art lesson to heart" said Abby, finally joking a bit

"He's gifted" said Ellie extremely proud of JJ

"Look at this" said Lev "a bowcake"

"It does look like a bow" said JJ, slightly jealous

"I like this food" said Lev "it’s easy and fast to make and you can make it in any shape. I can try to make a shark"

"Oh, I want a dinosaur" said JJ "or better, a bacteria!"

"Hey, look I made these silly Christmas hats" said Ellie, putting one on - who wants to try?

"Seriously, mom?" complained JJ

"Yes, you love it, stop pretending" said Dina

"Look, I even draw some viruses and bacterias in yours" said Ellie jokingly

JJ scoffed but put it on, Lev and Dina did the same, and Abby grabbed one and stared at it looking pensive. 

"JJ, let’s take the food to the living room"

"I’ll help set the table" said Lev and they went.

Dina, Lev and JJ went to the dining room and Ellie was about to go too but noticed how Abby was still staring at the hat. 

"Come on, it won’t eat your brain, just put it on" said Ellie and took it from her and placed it on Abby’s head.

Ellie laughed, there was something particularly funny about Abby in that hat, Abby was quite often serious and pensive lately and the hat made her very ridiculous looking. Abby just stared at her and then something behind her caught her attention and she went to see the decorative stockings. Abby grabbed the stocking with her name and looked at it. She seemed tense so Ellie worried she had done something she shouldn’t have but didn’t know what it could be.

"Did I somehow manage to write your name wrong, don’t tell me it has an H in front or some shit?"

"What?" said Abby, turning and seeming to only now notice Ellie was still there "Who the hell writes Abby with an H?"

"I don’t know" Ellie shrugged "hey, the world fucking ended, it’s not like people are going around giving three fucks about grammar and shit"

"True" said Abby in a low voice, looking again at the stocking

"Oh, I know, you actually wanted me to put Abigail in there, right?"

"I would have murdered you"

"I can fight you" replied Ellie arching an eyebrow

Abby turned and briefly looked at Ellie before directing her attention to the socks again.

"No, you can't"

"Of course I can"

Ellie chuckled. Abby didn't say anything else. After a heavy silence Ellie asked.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?" asked Abby

"The stocking"

"No!" replied Abby briefly looking at her once more then back at the socks "I mean, I guess there was a time, many years ago that I thought I really wanted this"

"What? A sock, I can teach you how to make them, how the fuck you survived this long without socks?" joked Ellie

"Not those socks, you asshole, I mean this" said Abby looking at the socking and putting it again in the wall

"Well, don’t get too excited, who knows, maybe you were a bad girl and now Santa will only bring you coal" teased Ellie 

Abby scoffed and shook her head.

"Then I am sure we are both getting enough to warm up this house until the end of time"

"Nah, I have been good, you, on the other hand - said Ellie jokingly" I don’t know what you have been up to. Maybe you have been doing a lot of strange things in Quebec

"Sure thing" Abby laughed

"Yeah, maybe you started a sex cult where people adore your biceps or something" Abby did have an amazingly well built body, Ellie believed that it would actually deserve to be worshiped 

"What? Get out of here" complained Abby but Ellie could see she was having fun

"See, you are hiding something, you are not saying no" said Ellie

"What is this interrogation?" said Abby laughing

"Aha, so that is what you like" said Ellie and went to look in the box she had and took a feather - here, now I have a way to interrogate you

"Don’t you dare" said Abby, extending her arms, trying to keep distance between Ellie and herself

"A weakness, I have to exploit this" said Ellie, trying to sound like the villains in the movies she had seen

"Ok, would you stop if I tell you that no? I haven’t started a cult or I don’t have any fans or anything like that"

"No brokenhearted guy in Canada, then?" said Ellie, curious for some reason

"What? No!" replied Abby as if she had asked her something totally unlikely to happen

"Just checking, it just seemed that you wanted so much to leave, I thought you left someone important behind or something" said Ellie

"Why would that be of interest to you?" said Abby with a hint of curiosity and lowered her arms.

Ellie didn’t waste her opportunity, she lunged towards her and tickled her with the feather. Abby laughed but then tried to take the feather from her but Ellie was fast. They tussled a bit and then Abby grabbed both of Ellie’s wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"Ok, ok! You win, no more tickles" said Ellie with a smile.

With a hearty laugh she let the feather fall and only then looked at Abby’s eyes. There was a certain intensity in them that Ellie recognized but had to that point never witnessed from that distance. They were both breathing hard from the struggle and Ellie was suddenly aware of how close they both were. Abby was looking at her intently in the eyes and saying nothing, her mouth open, panting from the effort, her hair uneven and her hands still holding Ellie’s wrists. Ellie started feeling hot all of a sudden. Abby’s cheeks reddened and Ellie had the feeling she herself must be quite red right now. Something inside Ellie screamed at her she had to leave right now and another part of her begged her to stay. She wished that time would stop and was undecided on what to do. Her body couldn't react and her mind was in more disarray than Abby's hair. It seemed Abby was having her same problem, she just didn't move. Then her body and face slowly came closer and closer, approaching Ellie’s and Ellie felt equally scared and elated. Something inside Ellie told her she needed to close the distance between them and… do what exactly? Just before their noses touched Abby suddenly stopped, looked down, sighed and whispered something Ellie didn’t quite get.

"What?" said Ellie and her voice sounded strangely loud, so out of place in that moment. 

"We should probably go and eat breakfast" said Abby sounding defeated and let Ellie’s wrists go and left.

Ellie stood in place, feeling suddenly cold and bewildered. What the actual fuck had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lev is one step close to simply tell her: "She is in love with you, you idiot"  
> Also, I think it's so cute how all of us who love Abby imagine ways to give her the Xmas stockings she deserves


	10. Abby

When Abby was a child, her father loved reading fairy tales to her. If he could not find the books he would tell the stories by heart, or as he remembered them. In all the stories the brave prince would save the damsel from some danger and they would become lovers soon after. She remembered being annoyed that no girl was the saviour in those old stories. Her dad had tried to make some changes in the stories after that but she had not forgotten how in these stories there was usually a moment where the saviour would carry in his or her hands the person they would end up falling in love with. Abby could not help remember all these silly things when Dina fell in her arms and she rescued her. Dina’s playful look and smile stirred not so innocent thoughts in Abby. Ellie had mentioned several times that Dina was very flirty, so Abby really shouldn’t think much about it. It was hard not to, though, because she insisted in trying to teach her how to dance and in particular those slow dances that required almost no space between their bodies. Abby did enjoy them but she felt they were confusing her more about how she felt about Dina. If she was honest with herself, she was without a doubt very attracted to Dina.

What she felt about Ellie was out of the question, she knew very well she was in love. Ellie didn’t need to do much to cause her to blush. But then she did that. She gave her stockings.

Stockings. 

Just like Owen’s but now with her name. What had she said to him? 

_I wish someone loved me enough to make me a stocking._

And ten years after that here it was. Someone who loved her enough to make one for her. Ellie and her fucking stockings. She couldn’t believe that jackass had made a stocking with her name on it. As if Abby was family, part of this all, as if she deserved to be a part of her home. If only Ellie or Dina knew what she was thinking about Ellie, what she was starting to feel about Dina… maybe then they would decide that it was time she got a bullet in her head after all. 

She could imagine Ellie sewing it at night and she felt such gratitude she didn’t know what to say without sounding amazingly corny. After all that time she didn’t know she did indeed want a stocking. She did not know she wanted someone to have that kind of gesture with her. 

Of course Ellie misinterpreted her silence and tried to make jokes about it all, like the buffoon she was. Abby felt she was becoming delusional, because Ellie seemed so keen in knowing whether she was dating someone. Why would she want to know that? Was Ellie jealous or just curious? Why would she be? She had Dina and they both seemed so fucking happy it was unreal. Regardless, Abby couldn't help but wonder why Ellie was so interested in her love life. Memories of their trip came to Abby. When Ellie pretended they were dating, when Ellie saved her from falling in the mall, and so many other things. In particular she remembered that big house with the strange sex dungeon, when Ellie had also insisted in knowing about her sex life and had asked about with such a predatory tone. Was Abby delusional, did Ellie even remember about that? Had Ellie meant to sound like that or had she just been kidding, like always? It had been so long ago, she probably did not care about it anymore but Abby was unable to forget about it.

That second of distraction on Abby’s part was all it took for Ellie to take advantage and attack her with the feather. Abby was definitely stronger but Ellie was fast, so fast, it took a lot of effort to catch her and disarm her. 

Without thinking much about what she was doing, Abby pinned Ellie against the wall and then suddenly realized she had made a huge mistake. Ellie might be the one in against the wall but Abby felt she was the one who had been caught in a trap. She was now painfully close to Ellie, her hips, belly and even breasts were touching Abby's, although barely. She could smell her skin, feel her breath, absorb every detail of Ellie’s face and she was immediately drunk from it. Ellie was laughing and had her eyes closed but then she opened them and looked directly at Abby’s eyes and her smile immediately faded. Ellie’s breath was hot and when she saw Ellie’s face reddening and her pupils dilating she thought she could just lose it right there and then. She was not imagining this, she could feel how fast Ellie's heart was beating, that and her eyes, that was not her imagination. Ellie must also feel something, at least some mild attraction. Abby imagined herself kissing Ellie against the wall, pressing her body against her and felt it was not just her imagination but a need. She was about to do it but then Mel’s face came to her mind again. 

_You are a piece of shit, you always have been. You wanna do right by these kids? Get out of their lives before you screw them over too_

She couldn’t do it. Not again. Ellie had Dina, they had JJ, they were a family. She had to stop this absurdity. So she left Ellie there and tried her best to eat breakfast and pretend nothing had happened. She needed to crush these feelings like the nuisance they were. Nobody needed them and she was tired of being this conflicted.


	11. Dina

Ellie was laying next to her, naked and relaxed after sex. She was caressing Dina's hips and looking so comfortable and happy that Dina felt almost sorry she had to bring this topic up. Despite probably ruining the moment Dina felt it was necessary. Of course, Ellie’s mind was somewhere else.

"You know, I tease you that you have a big ego and that but you are actually gorgeous" said Ellie

"I know right?" said Dina smugly

"Yeah, you are. I really love you"

"I know you do.. I love you too."

"I'm so glad you also have a big heart and could forgive me" said Ellie, dreamly 

"Oh you don't know how big my heart is. But I think you have a big heart too. I mean, considering the present situation"

"I'm not sure I follow"

"You know what I mean" said Dina but Ellie looked confused "I'm talking about Abby. Sure there's layers to that relationship now that you guys aren't trying to kill each other but it's a pretty heavy load"

"Yeah, she seemed relieved when we talked a bit about it. I was just lucky to have you and Raquel and JJ. She didn't really talk much about these things so she had this very heavy load, as you said. But yeah, I guess we're very atypical"

"That's a way to put it" smiled Dina

Dina sighed. Ellie, despite her years, was still very clueless when it came to relationships. She had to be more explicit.

"You know, there's these old stories about men having more than one wife" started Dina

"Kinda like the ravens group you mentioned once?" asked Ellie, laying on her side and looking at Dina

"Oh you remember that? Yeah… but in these stories and in that case, what the women wanted was secondary, you never know if they liked each other even, in some cases they were sisters so I guess no. At least no in the sexual way. But I'm thinking if you do it willingly then it can be fine, can't it?" said Dina tentatively

"I'm not sure I follow" replied Ellie, clueless about what Dina was trying to say

"I mean, if three adults decide they want to try to be together, really together, do you think that would be bad?" said Dina, trying a more direct approach

"Well if the three of them are fine with that, I actually never thought of that. Why are you thinking about these things?" reflected Ellie, still clueless.

"Well, maybe you are too oblivious but I'm not. I know that you love me"

"I do but that is obvious to all, I don't know what you mean?"

"What I mean is Abby. You and Abby, I think it's quite clear how she looks at you-"

"Wow, what?" said Ellie sitting and seemingly starting to freak out

"Ellie, come on, she looks at you as if the sun came out of your ass or something"

"Ok, that would kill me, do you know how hot the sun is?"

"Nerd " said Dina pretending exhaustion "don't deviate the topic this is about Abby"

"I think you are misunderstanding things. There's nothing more than friendship. I'm thankful we managed to go, help make the cure and she brought me back. That's all, plus all the shit in the past, we left it there and could move on. It's just that" the nervousness in Ellie’s reply indicated to Dina that Ellie was a bit more aware of this than what Dina initially thought

"Ellie… we talked about honesty, didn't we?"

"But - Ellie sighted and passed a hand through her hair - I mean, I don't know, I… I love you, you! And then with Abby… I am not sure at the moment… there might be something but I thought it would be like some crush and then it would be gone. I wasn’t aware she was actually interested, I mean yesterday something very weird happened, I wanted to tell you about it"

"What was it?" asked Dina curious about this

"Well, I was making fun of her because she was so quiet and weird about the stockings I made and so I started tickling her"

"Seriously, are you JJ’s age now?"

"It was fun" complained Ellie "and we fought a bit, playfully of course and then she grabbed my wrists and put me against the wall and then she was all red and it was so awkward, and then she let me go just like that"

"Ok, so you see, she is interested, she wanted to kiss you" said Dina a bit annoyed

"You think? I am not sure, I thought she was just annoyed that I was tickling her"

"C'omon, even you are not that dense. I noticed she was interested in you a long time ago. And, please listen to me now, this is not my "ego" talking.." said Dina- I think she really cares about us both

"What?"

"See, the thing is, I do believe you love me. When you came back years ago I was so happy but at the beginning I was so jealous about Abby. The way you talked about her it was just so painfully obvious you were infatuated. Then you told me about the pretending dating part I wanted to murder you and her, maybe it started as a joke to you but I think part of you must have done it because you started to develop feelings"

"No, I swear, at that time it was just a joke, I am not lying, I was under the impression she only wanted to be with men and that she found me disgusting"

"Were you?"

"Yes! I would not have done that otherwise, it was a strange situation, the way it happened it was… had I not gone along with that I was probably going to get shot, I mean I did exaggerate just to annoy Abby and because I like to make people uncomfortable… At some point she said you must be a saint to put out with me"

"Well, I give her a point for that… Anyway, what I was trying to say is that when you came back, the first day I didn’t realize but as days passed and you talked to me more and more about the trip I noticed you had feelings for her. Then I thought you were just pretending to love me and I was hoping you would tell me eventually that you didn't love me anymore but then I realized that you still did love me"

"I never stopped loving you" confessed Ellie

"I know but it was hard for me and I prayed to understand, I wrote about it, I reflected and realized it is actually possible that you can feel strongly about us both."

"I'm.. I don't know what to say… If there's anything with Abby it's just attraction at the moment but I love you and I don't want to lose you" said Ellie, scared

"You don't need to" Dina grabbed her cheeks and caressed her - you know, years ago, when you started dating Cat I was so jealous I couldn't even talk to you anymore

"I remember you didn't, I didn't know it was because of that"

"Yeah, I was just a kid. I didn't think much about how one day you can just lose your friend or crush and I let my jealousy get the best of me… We went through so much and after losing you twice I know that I do want to be with you"

"And I want to be with you… but what do you want to do about me and Abby?"

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe we have to talk to her about these things. See how she feels"

"Would you be fine with that?"

"I think we can try as long as we keep being honest with each other. It may not be easy but why not try?"

"Are you sure about this? What if she wants to try? What does it mean? That she and I start… dating?"

"The question is, would you be ok with that? What if she also wants to date me?"

"Do you want her?" said Ellie but Dina saw in her eyes that it seemed to be something that aroused Ellie. 

_Interesting, thought_ Dina.

"I mean, can you imagine her arms around me, she could probably grab me against the wall too, hold me there even" replied Dina

It was easier to say than _Yes I do want her_ , but more than that she wanted to see what Ellie thought about it. Ellie blushed furiously red and opened her mouth

"Wow, that sounds…"

"Hot? I know" Dina said knowingly arching an eyebrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reckon they had sex again after this talk


	12. Ellie

Ellie had a fertile imagination. Perhaps too fertile. She also tended to fixate on things, situations or people to the point she would easily become obsessed. In fact she had to actively try not to become obsessed. Maybe because she had noticed this she had on many occasions dismissed clear signs when people liked her. She didn't trust if her perception of these situations was correct or if she was falling into her obsession trainwreck side. Despite all this her active mind had never designed something quite like what happened last night. She hadn't really expected to have that conversation with Dina, let alone after sex but she thought it was necessary after all. Ellie hadn't realized until Dina said it but some feelings were forming, had been forming between Abby and her for a while. Even after the episode of the feather she had been in denial. She remembered how Lev had been worried about Abby's potential feelings for Ellie, years ago already. Maybe he was onto something. Maybe it wasn't just her being obsessed with Abby again although in a completely different way.

Those feelings were actually probably older than that, though. A couple of times in their travel to Mexico, there have been some incidents where she had suspected something. Their infamous day at the orgy bed, for example. Even Lev had suspected something was going on after seeing Abby and Ellie in that huge bed, talking about less than innocent things. The way Abby had looked at her, the expectation, excitement and even a slight amount of fear in her eyes were things Ellie couldn't forget. Then, there was that time they were in Mexico and they were travelling with Carlos and Lulu and Abby had held her to prevent Ellie from falling. Then when doctors locked her in that room with the glasses and Abby kept offering to bring her food and company, those visits slowly became the highlight of the day for Ellie. There was also that time Abby was consoling her and she had put a hand on her glass and Ellie had done the same and of course, that time they had to say goodbye when Ellie went back to Jackson. Ellie had tried so much to convince them to come with her, even singing to them and failed. The goodbye had been extremely painful for Ellie. Abby and Lev were, during the time she was locked up, the closest she had to what one could call a friend. They had saved each other's ass a couple of times. You can't really travel that long with someone, be that close to dying, get rescued and then not develop feelings. At least some kind of bond is formed.

Ellie hadn't expected the bond to become like that though. She actually hadn't expected anything at all. The trip hadn't started with her hating on Abby anymore but there was animosity. 

Ellie laughed sadly thinking about how Tommy might react. It was very hard for him when he found out the truth, that Ellie had gone with Abby to make a cure. They only told him once Ellie was back. He was very angry but they tried very hard to make him understand. When the cure did arrive to Jackson it seemed he was ready to forgive Ellie finally but he was still avoiding visiting them after that time he saw Abby at their farm. It was for the best, thought Ellie. If he saw Abby he would probably try to kill her again, even in his state. 

Whatever Tommy thought of her, of them, shouldn't stop them if they wanted this, whatever this was. She wasn't going to let herself be stopped by others, she had already gone through so much shit. And she had to admit that the idea of Abby and Dina sounded so appealing, she hadn’t expected that but she should have suspected something. That time Dina and Abby were dancing together Elli had felt a bit of jealousy but more than anything she had felt she wanted to sit and watch them all night. Yeah, definitely something was going on there.

Now she needed to think how the hell was she going to bring the topic to Abby.

For some days she thought about some scenarios and even wrote some ideas but nothing seemed appropriate. She even tried being spontaneous once but it seemed Abby didn't understand what she meant so she stopped. She probably thought Ellie was joking. Whenever she tried talking with Abby, whatever she tried only made Abby either angry or confused, and she couldn’t bring herself to be so direct.

One night they were outside with blankets drinking soup in their cups and Lev and JJ went to sleep while Dina, Abby and Ellie remained outside looking at the stars. At some point Dina looked at Ellie pointedly and Ellie nodded, understanding her idea. So Dina invented some excuse and left them alone.

"Pretty stars, right?" said Ellie nervously

Abby looked at her as if she wanted to check if Ellie was doing well or if she was somehow ill or something.

"Yeah" said Abby with a confused look and looked at the stars again

Ellie cleared her throat and tried again. 

"Uhm, remember some time ago, you asked me if I had a type?" asked Ellie and she wanted to kick herself because she had sounded slightly panicked 

"Yeah, so?" said Abby, still looking at the stars

"I think… I don’t know if I do but I definitely like women, what about you? Have you ever loved a woman?"

"Is this about Lucia? I told you already I didn’t like her" said Abby, briefly meeting Ellie’s eyes

"Ok, so not her, what about someone else?"

"Can’t think of someone" said Abby avoiding her eyes and placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear

_Liar!,_ thought Ellie, annoyed. That gesture was so typical of Abby lying. She wasn’t even trying to lie very well.

"Are you totally sure? No one? Like no one I know, for example?"

_Me? Dina?,_ thought Ellie but of course she didn’t say it.

"What do you want?" asked Abby, sounding annoyed

"I’m just asking my friend if she’s into someone, I don’t think that is such a weird question" said Ellie trying to sound innocent "someone to say _I’m fawned_ _of you_ ”

Abby almost spilled her soup.

"You are impossible" said Abby and smiled but still seemed somewhat tense

"Maybe someone to say they give your life porpoise"

"Good night Ellie" said Abby as she stood up and left

_Fuck!,_ thought Ellie. She kept failing at this. Whenever they were talking alone and she tried to bring up the subject she couldn’t help but start with her jokes and puns and Abby would just not even try to answer her questions anymore. She went back to her room, defeated and was received by an expectant Dina. 

"So?"

Ellie shook her head. Dina sighted in disappointment.

"What happened now?"

"Nothing"

"What happened now, Ellie?"

"Oh well… I tried to ask her if she’s into someone and she denied it and then I got nervous so I started joking…"

"And she left, right?"

"Yes" said Ellie, feeling down

"Gotta try again, don’t worry, you’ll manage, next opportunity" said Dina and smiled to her

The next opportunity came two days later. They were coming from hunting. Abby helped Ellie clean and prepare the meat for preservation. While they were doing that Ellie thought of an idea that could work. 

"Soo, I totally got this one, right?"

Abby grunted

"Yes, I know you are the master of stealth and perfect aim, who didn't know this by now?" said Abby, seemingly tired of Ellie showing off her skills

"Still angry that you lost? You need to be a better sport, Abby"

"I'm a good sport but you don't need to keep reminding me that I lost"

"I'm not, just thinking that I'm glad we got it"

"That you got it, you mean"

"Yeah, whatever...I mean you helped me here, now"

"Yeah, I know, I didn't manage to actually hunt but great Ellie here did"

_Why is this going so badly?_ , thought Ellie, confused. Abby had defeated her many times and Ellie didn't remember sulking that badly or at least she hoped she hadn't done that.

"Are you annoyed that we killed it, was it too deer to you?"

'Ok, it's terrible puns time it seems, and I just remember I need to go look at the ceiling, so, later" said Abby and almost ran to her room

Failure, again.

It seemed she wasn't going to make it, all her attempts ended up with Abby either leaving in exasperation or inventing that she had something else to do. This time she hadn’t even tried to invent that she had something useful to do, that was how much she wanted to get away from Ellie. Maybe all puns were making Abby uninterested in Ellie?

Ellie was almost ready to give up but decided she needed to try at least once more. So she waited for a chance. The opportunity presented itself when Abby and Ellie were herding the animals and Abby was tired and leaned against a fence. Trying her best to pretend she was just casually going to lean against the fence next to her, Ellie extended her arms as if stretching and then put a hand behind Abby's back. Abby was flexing her muscles but when she noticed what Ellie was doing she looked at her from the side, not even moving her head to do so. 

"Uhm, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just chilling here next to my friend, you know being all friendly and stuff"

Abby turned her head to take a better look at Ellie

"Are you having a stroke or something?"

"No, I'm cool, I'm just here calmly, enjoying my time" _This is a disaster_ , thought Ellie and nervously and without thinking, started to play with Abby's hair with her fingers

Abby froze

"What are you doing?" she said with barely hidden panic

"Nothing.. I'm" what the fuck am I doing? "just touching your hair, it's such nice hair, you were ok with me touching your hair, right?"

"Yeah but it was that time, now you are just caressing it for no good reason"

"Right" said Ellie and stopped touching it

Abby seemed disappointed.

 _Well, what do you want?_ , thought Ellie exasperated, _want me to touch you, you don't want me but then you are still upset._ This was not an easy task. They remained in silence for a while then Ellie found the courage to keep talking.

"So… uhm, do you think friends need good reasons to touch each other’s hair, do you particularly dislike me touching it, or is it because you think it wasn't a friendly thing to do?"

Again Abby looked at her as if she was worried for Ellie's health.

"Are you sure you are ok? Maybe we should go in and give you food or water"

"No, it’s fine, I'm having a good time here, just a friendly afternoon"

"Ellie, I swear if you say the world friend again I'll punch you"

"Why? It's such an amicable word,"

"Just stop, ok?"

"Well, as you wish, that's what friends are for"

"I'm out" said Abby and started walking towards the house

"No, Abby, wait, I'm sorry, can you please stay?"

"Why?" asked Abby, turning to look at her

'Well…" Ellie opened her arms but couldn't come out with a really good excuse so she put her hands in her pocket "I just didn't want to go in just yet?

"Ellie" said Abby lowering her head, sighing and then looking at her again "for as long as I've known you, you were never the type to go in circles, you are always direct so this, whatever this is, whatever you are doing right now, it's bullshit. You have been extremely weird these past few weeks, so, just say what is in your mind"

Ellie stared at her, at a loss for words. She didn't know how to approach the subject but she had to try at least an approximation of it.

"I.. I like having some time alone with you… can't you stay here with me some more minutes?" 

Abby's eyes widened, then she sighed and all of her rigidity seemed to go away. She went back to where she was previously, just slightly farther away from Ellie. 

_Well, this is better than nothing I guess_ , thought Ellie.

"Could have fooled me, you know?"

"Sorry for being weird"

"I'm just confused, this isn't like you, I think" said Abby, with her hands in her pocket too "just tell me what is going on"

Ellie just sighed. What would Dina do? She was all confident and all.

"It's like I said, I enjoy having some time with you, just us two, you know?" said Ellie, truthfully "You don't enjoy being with me alone?"

"I do, it's just…" Abby looked down "lately you have been peculiar, I thought, maybe you actually feel uncomfortable near me now"

"No, no, I don't, I swear"

"It's just, the way you are behaving, it feels forced, even your jokes, it seems you are very awkward all of a sudden"

_Yeah, you got that right_ , thought Ellie biting her lips, _suddenly noticing I actually like you, it's not so easy._

"Well, sorry you felt that but I do like being with you, I like it a lot" said Ellie and dared to look at her

Abby observed her and seemed to analyze every word that came from Ellie's mouth. Then she looked to the side and licked her lips. Ellie bit the insides of her own lips in response to that gesture. At least now she knew why those lips were so fucking distracting. She wanted to taste them.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you don't?"

"I already told you, that I do"

"Ok… I actually missed you"

"You did?"

"Of course, we went through so much, I got used to seeing you everyday and then you disappeared from my life"

"Well, there was no way I could have come back with you, so…"

"You could have been here, with us, I like having you around"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course, I think we have fun together"

"We used to… What changed?" asked Abby directly and looked at her

Ellie opened her mouth to deny that anything had changed but she couldn't do it. Abby wanted honesty and Ellie needed to at least try and give her that.

"I… think I want… I want to… to make a painting of you, another one, uhm… would you be ok with that?"

Abby seemed taken aback

"That's it, you want to make a painting of me? That's the reason you have been so weird?" said Abby, incredulously "you have already painted me, what's the problem?"

"I wanted you to pose for me this time" said Ellie without thinking much about what she was saying but she believed this could work, "I've only ever asked Dina to do that so I didn't know if you would agree or how would you react…"

"Ok" Abby said, now sounding flattered 'what do you plan, what do you want me to do, what should I wear?"

_Nothing_ was the first thought that popped in Ellie's mind and she even opened her mouth to say it but then she closed it and felt herself blush. Abby observed her and seemed confused by Ellie's flustered state and somehow came to a strange conclusion.

"What are you planning?" demanded Abby

"I… I was thinking about something when it’s… warmer "

_So you won’t be cold when you are naked_. The thought came unbidden and Ellie felt she wanted to slap her inner self for bringing these ideas to her just at the moment she was trying her best to talk about something serious with Abby. This wasn’t an easy proposal to make and she needed to focus, instead the wildest thoughts crossed her mind and interrupted her attempts. Abby observed her with narrowed eyes and seemed to interpret her shyness as an indication that she wanted to shame Abby again like that time of the viking hairdo.

"Wait, don’t tell me you want me to put a flower crown like that painting you made of Dina?"

Ellie blinked, she had indeed made a painting with Dina wearing a flower crown and sitting in a meadow. Dina loved that painting and Ellie was actually proud of the result. However she hadn’t really thought of doing something like that with Abby, not that it would look bad on her. Abby’s hair loose, with flowers in her head, looking at her and with a gentle breeze moving her hair slightly… Her mind wandered thusly and so she forgot to reply, which Abby interpreted as a positive response

"If you think you are going to make a fool of me again, Ellie, you are wrong. If you try to put a flower crown in my head I will grab it and strangle you with it"

Ellie smiled despite the apparent threat, she knew Abby’s sense of humor was always like this.

"Are you always so violent in your jokes? What, do you want me to be afraid of you?"

"Maybe I should want to, that way you would stop plotting ways to make me look stupid"

"I am not doing that" laughed Ellie "I honestly think you would look amazing with that crown but I am not going to force you to do that if you despise the idea so much… no need to threaten me"

"Maybe I should, you are still making fun of me"

"Seriously, I am not" said Ellie still smiling "and you can’t make me fear you anymore, we both know of what the other is capable but I know you won’t harm me"

"I can still punch you" said Abby, slightly defiantly but Ellie knew she was kidding "I sometimes still feel the urge, considering all your ridiculous jokes"

"You don’t scare me" said Ellie and stood in front of Abby, teasing her

"You should be scared" said Abby 

Abby stood straight, taking advantage of her height to make a show of how menacing she could look, and she looked down on Ellie. But she was smiling maliciously so Ellie knew that she was kidding. There was something particularly thrilling in the situation, Abby pretending she could harm her but in reality Ellie could not help her wandering mind taking her to other paths that had nothing to do with fists and everything to do with what those arms and hands could do to Ellie’s body. Abby was stronger than Ellie and she could definitely overpower her, as she had done not so long ago when she pinned her against the wall. 

_Focus_ , thought Ellie. She swallowed and gave a step towards Abby and looked her in the eyes defiantly, rising her chin and tilting her head as she spoke to her

"Ok… then what would you do to me, Abby?" said Ellie with as much intent as she could muster

Abby’s cheeks turned red and her breath slightly quickened. The charade fell, she didn't look menacing anymore.

"What… what do you mean?"

Ellie gave another step closer to Abby. Abby put a foot back and seemed to want to get further away from her but was actually undecided so she just stood put.

"You said I should be scared... of what exactly? Care to explain?" said Ellie trying to look at Abby suggestively and speaking in a whisper now that she was closer to her

Abby swallowed and just looked at her in the eyes in surprise. 

"You… you said it yourself - said Abby, seemingly trying to recover" you know what I am capable of, you should be scared

"Oh but I know your softer side too" teased Ellie "and I have to say I may want to get to know that better"

Abby blinked and shook her head slightly. 

"What are you playing at here, huh?"

"Nothing, just telling you what I think, that’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?"

"You don’t know what I want, you don’t want to know what I want" said Abby and shook her head

"What if I do?"

"No, you don’t, you have enough on your plate, you have to think about your priorities" said Abby in a tone so final it took Ellie back

Abby turned and quickly went to the house, ignoring Ellie’s calls. 

_What the fuck?_ , thought Ellie, it had seemed like it was going well but Abby chickened out at the last minute. Ellie felt very tired of trying. Another week passed and things were more and more awkward between Ellie and Abby and she could now see that Abby was sort of clumsy around Dina too. She really needed to talk to Abby about this but was at a loss on what to do. One morning Dina asked Ellie when she was going to discuss this with Abby and Ellie told her of her failed attempts and that she basically had no clue how to do this. Dina just stared at her, her expression reading "seriously, do I have to do everything here?" and said she would think about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a suggestion to use quotations so I modified this part of the story. Maybe later I'll modify part 1 but for now I won't. I don't have the time. Anyway, I know this is a particularly slow burn but we're going to get somewhere next chapter. Believe I'm also eager to see this resolved xD  
> Anyway, thank you for reading. Have a good day


	13. Abby

Abby couldn’t believe they were already living a year in Ellie’s farm. She had somehow started to get used to calling this place a home, even when she had the issue of still pining over women that were both not single. Even when Ellie had been so weird with her lately. She was very flattered that Ellie wanted to use her as a model and never in her life she had been asked to pose for a painting but she was curious about it. She hoped that by the time she would do that then maybe things would be less tense between Ellie and her. That day after herding the animals she had been relieved to learn that Ellie didn’t hate her but instead had just been trying to think how to ask her to pose for her. However it had all ended up very strangely again. Ellie had looked at her with such hunger Abby had feared she would jump to her and kiss her or something. It reminded her too much of that time at the big bed, and of that time Abby had pinned Ellie against the wall. Maybe Ellie did feel something for Abby but that didn’t mean that Abby had to allow herself to just follow her instincts. She could control herself, even if Ellie would have such little self control.

To make matters worse she had started to care a lot about JJ. and suddenly he had asked to stay in Jackson for a month and seemed like he didn't want to talk to Abby at all. Abby wondered if someone had finally told him about Abby's killing his father and grandfather. It was going to happen eventually so she just had to endure it. Trying not to think about these things, she was sitting on the porch, reading a book that Lev had been kind enough to bring to her the last time he came to visit. She sometimes found some when venturing farther away on her patrols around the area. Dina had made good plans in regards to keeping the area safe but Abby still did these patrols from time to time just to make sure. 

“How is it?” 

Abby looked up, Dina was carrying a big basket with clothes.

“Let me help you”

“No, it’s ok, they aren’t heavy. I was asking about your book”

“Uhm, it’s ok”

“Not that interesting? Not another rip-off I hope?”

Abby looked elsewhere and made an involuntary annoyed gesture that she couldn’t hide fast enough. So Ellie had told Dina even about this little detail of their trip, that time they had talked about their dreams, and the book she had found and was reading even though it was too similar to another. 

“No” Abby sighed “it’s actually about this girl who suffers an accident and then is taken to some military place, then she somehow finds this alien… it’s sci fi” she omitted the part of the book that was causing her the most commotion, the part where the girl actually liked both a boy and a girl at the same time and she seemed undecided who to date

“Interesting” Dina arched an eyebrow “might want to read it later”

“Really?”

“Sounds… familiar” admitted Dina and gave Abby a pointed look “I may have read it before”

“You did?” Abby swallowed

“Yeah I think I did, I even think there are two more books, luckily both are in Jackson so you won’t be left with the curiosity about how the story ends”

“Good to know”

“Maybe when you read them all we can talk more about them?” Dina sat next to Abby and smiled at her “what do you say?”

“Uhm, sure, I love talking about books,” Dina’s smile grew, which was adorable but Abby had to look elsewhere - there was danger in that smile and her proximity - and as she did that she realized something “remember you mentioned that there was some heavy work to do… something about the walls?”

“But you can do that later” said Dina dismissively and stood up “just enjoy your book first, you deserve some time for yourself, to reflect calmly about different things, it can help you understand yourself and others better”

 _What is that supposed to mean?_ , thought Abby

“Uhm, I rather be useful if I can” said Abby standing up, putting the book aside “you are still working after all”

“Yeah but-”

“It’s ok” 

Dina sighed, she sounded frustrated “Fine, I’ll show you what needs to be repaired but I am starting to have the feeling you are always running away from me”

Abby shook her head and moved some loose strands of hair behind her ears. Dina narrowed her eyes at her when she did that. She was in fact, right. Dina had come to her a couple of times and tried to talk to her. It started casually, something normal like what books she liked or herbs she preferred but eventually she would steer the conversation towards muddier waters such as feelings and unusual pairings or situations. Abby always found a way to escape her when she did this, luckily there was a lot of work to do in the farm. 

“You know relationships are like this farm, you gotta put on the work but to keep it up you need to notice when things are incomplete or broken, or when there is something to cover, otherwise you end up with a fallen home, animals escaping, all that. You have to face things, not hide from them”

“Right, where did you put the nails and hammer? We probably need some painting too”

“Here, let me show you” said Dina but as she did she continued with her enigmatic talk “as I was saying, if you pretend things aren’t broken or that a part of your ceiling isn’t broken then next time it rains you will get totally wet, that would be stupid, right?”

“You're damn right”

“It’s the same with people, if you notice there is something to discuss, some emotions and feelings developing, something that could be easily solved by actually putting on the work to discuss about it, then you end up with broken relationships or frustrated people” 

“You are probably right” said Abby meaning nothing at all, she knew that Dina was trying to do something here but she had zero intention to discuss this. Abby grabbed some planks and they had luckily finally reached the part she had to repair.

“And sometimes you find yourself in unusual situations, unusual areas to repair, strange paths you didn’t know you could go to in those forests nearby but that doesn’t mean you have to chicken out. There can be something interesting there for you. I mean, look at us here, you probably never imagined yourself being here with us”

“True that”

“But we are in a way a family, us, all of us, and I obviously mean you are family”

Abby blinked and looked at her. But instead of replying she started repairing the wall, making enough noise that any conversation was impossible. Dina sighed and went away. Abby felt relieved when she left although part of her was also disappointed. To her surprise Dina later came back holding something in her hands. Abby had now just finished repairing the walls of the farm and was cleaning her sweat with a towel. Dina was waiting for her with a drink. She took it gladly and stared at her hands, she got a splint somewhere.

"Here, let me get it' Dina gently removed the splinter and caressed her hand. Abby did her best effort to pretend that was not extremely pleasant.

"There, good as new" said Dina and caressed Abby’s hand with her fingers

"Thanks" said Abby, trying to smile normally at her.

"So, it seems like Lev could be tutored by Dr. Nielsen in Jackson, he’s becoming quite popular over there" said Dina

"Yeah, after Ellie told everyone about how we helped and insisted and maybe exaggerated a bit about it, they seemed fine with welcoming Lev. He told me last week he's starting there this week"

"Eventually they would welcome you too"

"Don’t hold your breath"

"You need to give these people a chance"

"Yeah, I still think I won't take my chances and avoid visiting there"

"Well… In any case you are safe here"

"Maybe but some time ago Lev and I thought we could always move to another country, not like there's something stopping us anymore"

"Are you sure?' asked Dina, Abby was maybe imagining things but believed there was an implication in Dina's voice

"What do you mean?" replied Abby nervously, hoping it wasn't what she thought

"Really? There's nothing here for you?"

"I know that Lev is happy here and all but I still feel out of place and think eventually I'll have to leave."

"You don't need to do that"

"I think I do. I'm afraid I'll end up fucking things up for good if I don't"

"Maybe you won't, maybe if you try being honest"

"You people and your honesty!" said Abby, tired of their insistence, she gave the glass back to Dina and approached her "you want to know what is in my mind? For real Dina? Are you sure about that, what if what I have in my mind is something terrible?"

"How are you sure it is terrible if you don’t talk about it with anyone?" said Dina, who despite her words had gone one step backwards when Abby approached her. 

"Because some things are fucking private, you don’t need to know what I am thinking"

"Of course some things are private but what I am trying to say is that it seems to me you are trying to run away from something good here" and to Abby’s surprise Dina gave a step towards her and placed her hand in Abby’s arm, "you are safe here. You are important here"

Abby wanted so much to believe her but felt like she was so close to fuck things up all the time. Even now, with Dina’s hand in her arm she felt she could grab those hands in her, place them in her face and just be there with Dina comforting her. Whatever she was feeling for Dina it was making her so confused because at the same time she could not forget Ellie and her closeness when she had her against the wall. She was so glad no one could read her mind but was also so tired that her feelings were not going anywhere and instead were becoming worse. 

"You don’t know me enough" said Abby grabbing Dina’s hand and trying to remove her from her arm but Dina clasped her hands in Abby’s instead. 

"Don’t leave" Dina asked in a voice that made Abby feel she needed to say, no, promise her that she would not leave

"Why?" asked Abby

"Believe it or not we do care about you"

Abby disentangled her hand from Dina’s and left, unable to stand that anymore. She was about to do something really stupid and she needed to leave this place. She had almost kissed Ellie once and now she had been so close to grabbing Dina in her arms and just kissing her. It was plain daylight, anyone would have seen them and on top of that Abby was not the sort of person who enjoyed having to hide a relationship from the world. That moment in her life when she slept with Owen, right when he was dating Mel, that moment had caused her so much pain. She wanted things to be clear and to be out in the open, she did not want to be a secret fling for someone else, something that caused shame. So, she went to the house in a rush and started gathering her things. She didn’t realize someone inside the house had seen her and followed her.

"What are you doing?" 

_Fucking Ellie_ thought Abby, because of course she had to be seen by exactly the person she did not want to talk to right now.

"What I should have done ages ago, get the fuck out" said Abby fuming

"Why? What’s going on?" said Ellie in a worried voice 

"You don’t want to know" replied Abby and tried to sound as menacing as she could, Ellie needed to get out of her face

"I do, tell me" said Ellie and she approached Abby and tried to place a hand in her back

"Don’t!" said Abby, knowing full well than any control she might have would be gone if Ellie touched her

"Wow, what happened, what made you so upset?" said Ellie backing away slightly

"You, her, everyone, pestering me with honesty this, honesty that, what good would that be for me?"

"Well, it has helped us move on, maybe you have a lot of pent up anger"

"You want to know what I have inside me? You really want to know?" said Abby angrily, glancing briefly at Ellie

"I think it would help if you just tell me what is going on" said Ellie, both hand raised in front of her

"No, it would not help" said Abby turning her back to Ellie and trying to collect her things

"Why are you so sure?"

"Why are you so sure talking solves it all? What if my thoughts are nasty, dirty, disgusting and they scare you?" said Abby, still putting her things in a bag

"In that case we can work something up"

Abby scoffed. Ellie approached her and put a hand in her back and Abby turned to her.

"I said don’t!"

Again, Abby had made a mistake. Now Ellie was dangerously close to Abby, her face inches apart and it was just too much for her. So Abby did what she had tried to avoid doing all these months and she took Ellie’s face with her hands, pulling her towards herself and kissed her. Ellie was frozen in place but then she not only yielded to the kiss but she responded with a hunger that left Abby breathless. Ellie opened her mouth and Abby took that as an invitation and deepened their kiss. She poured all her desire and need into that kiss and time seemed to stop. Ellie’s hands went to Abby's back and grabbed her possessively, pulling her towards her body and as their bodies touched Abby felt she could lose her mind. Suddenly no one else mattered or existed, there was only Ellie and Abby and that was enough. All her body went on fire and she felt that if she died right there it would be a happy death. 

When they broke their kiss and looked at each other panic came over Abby. She had finally done it, she had finally fucked up her chances of friendship with Ellie and Dina, she had once again come in between a loving couple and their family. There was no apology now, nothing would suffice, so she turned abruptly, breaking contact with Ellie and continued grabbing her things.

"Abby" said Ellie, obviously short of breath. 

Abby wanted to kick herself because only listening at Ellie pant... that alone was arousing to her. She could just imagine herself grabbing the smaller woman, throwing her in the bed and just fucking her. Of course, she had never fucked a woman but she had an idea or two, actually several ideas of things she wanted to do to Ellie.

"No" Abby replied, "just pretend that didn’t happen"

"I can’t, Abby, we need to talk"

"No, we don’t, I just need to leave you guys alone before it all becomes even more fucked up than it already is"

"Abby" then Abby felt Ellie’s arms around her "don’t go, please"

"Ellie, let go, this is for the best"

"It isn’t, there is another way" Ellie begged

"And what could that possibly be?"

"Come with me, let’s talk" insisted Ellie

"Ellie… I can't stay"

Ellie sighed and placed her face against Abby’s back, making her shiver.

"Remember when we were in that boat with the Canadians and I sang for you and Lev?"

"Of course"

"When Claire told me what it said… at the moment I thought about how many times I lost people and that I understood that song and that it fit what I wanted to say… but now I think it did not fit in the way I thought it did"

"What are you talking about, Ellie?"

What Ellie did next was not something Abby was ready for after what had just happened and it made her shiver. Ellie started singing.

_And at nightfall_

_In order to never cry again_

_I chase two, three pairs of arms_

_To take refuge there_

_Just for one single kiss_

_In order to never see me again_

_Without you_

Abby closed her eyes at that, it fitted so perfectly well to what she had done once in Canada, only random dudes but nothing deep. She had even dated a man with auburn hair, just like Ellie’s and whenever he went down on her she would focus on his hair alone, thinking of the other red haired person she actually wanted and couldn’t have. All that time she had been trying to chase away the emptiness caused by Ellie's absence in her life.

"It doesn't truly fit for me in the sense that I love Dina but it fits in the sense that I never want to see myself again without you" and Ellie kissed her in the back

It made Abby shiver once more and she let go of her backpack.

"So, please, this time, can you stay, can you please listen to me?" whispered Ellie pleadingly

Ellie’s voice was full of want and it made Abby sigh and lose all desire to fight her. She was in deep shit already, she might as well find out what Ellie was planning to do.

"Ok," replied Abby, simply. Ellie exhaled, apparently relieved and let go of her. 

"This way" said Ellie and Abby followed her.

To her surprise, Ellie took her to her and Dina’s room, where Dina was for some reason waiting for them. She looked at Ellie feeling scared and bewildered. Dina directed her to sit in the bed and both Ellie and Dina stood in front of her and looked at each other anxiously. 

"Ok, Dina and I were talking, we have been talking for a while about the…" Ellie moved her hands in Abby’s and Dina’s direction and her own "situation… uhm… Dina?"

"Seriously, woman, are you even an adult?" complained Dina

"I just…" said Ellie scratching her forehead and looking like an utter fool

Dina sighed.

"We have been discussing that we may need to have a new arrangement" said Dina

"Arrangement?" said Abby, still bewildered

"We noticed that some feelings were developing" Dina said and then swallowed and moved her hands in a circular way indicating Abby, Ellie and her "among us"

Abby felt her face turn red but said nothing. So she had been horribly obvious this whole time, great!

"And we discussed that we needed to talk to you to see how are you feeling about us" continued Dina

"She means the three of us" clarified Ellie

"What?" said Abby 

"Well, we need to know if this is something you could agree on" said Ellie

"On trying to do, be with us" said Dina and pointed at Ellie and herself

"Like right now?" said Abby in a terrified voice

"No, although, in the future…" said Dina pensive

"She doesn’t mean it like that, or do you?" said Ellie, doubtfully "is that what you meant?"

"I mean it is a possibility if we would want to try" considered Dina

"Are you guys fucking with me?" said Abby

"No, we are honestly proposing this to you" said Dina 

Her tone made Abby start to believe they were actually being honest here!

"You know, only because I see you freaking out I didn’t take that chance but that was such a good opportunity for a pun" said Ellie

"Not now, Ellie" said Dina, and Abby internally thanked her

"So…" said Abby "let me try to get this… are you guys proposing that we three become a...what?"

"You can call it whatever you want, a thing, a triad, a trouple, or just us" said Dina

"Are you guys on something, like, are you two drunk?" asked Abby, still a bit uncertain if she was having a bizarre dream

"No, we are not" said Ellie "we have been talking about it and I tried to talk to you but you never took me seriously"

"Can you really blame me for that?' said Abby raising her eyebrows

"No, I guess I can’t" said Ellie, sheepishly 

"Ok" said Abby scratching her neck "how would this work? If I agree, that is"

"Well, we need to know if you agree so we can all discuss about it" said Dina

Abby considered her options. Lev was happy there and if this weird arrangement of them worked she could see hope for her finding happiness here too. She didn’t need to keep pining for a woman she had liked for years. Or two, for that matter, even if the second was a more recent event. This was a very strange idea but she was starting to feel very attracted to Dina and she definitely felt strongly about Ellie. She had felt so guilty and scared in the last months but at the same time so glad to be near Ellie and Dina. This was probably all new to her - to all of them - but if they were willing she wanted to try.

"Yes, I agree" replied Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song mentioned: Sans toi by Pomme  
> Book mentioned: Adaptation series by Malinda Lo  
> By the way (mild spoilers) if you are into poly stuff, go read that series
> 
> Another thing: I can't believe I wrote 100k before reaching this kiss O_O I have never written such a slow burn in my life


	14. Ellie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way from now on there's going to be some smut here and there

The moment Abby kissed her Ellie knew that Dina was completely right and she had been infatuated with Abby for a while. She felt such relief and want at the same time that if Abby took her pants and put her hands inside her she would not say no. Quite the opposite, she would probably beg her to do so. She had to contain herself not to put her own hands in Abby’s pants. The kiss alone made her dripping wet. She wanted so much to fuck her but Abby was a more sensible person and stopped before they would do something irrational. 

After that unexpected kiss, Abby was being so difficult but luckily Ellie managed to convince her to go with her and to have the conversation with Dina. It went as good as it could go. They discussed for hours about how much they would tell each other, how they would handle jealousy and how necessary it was for all three of them to maintain an open and honest communication constantly. So Ellie did the right thing and told Dina about how they had just kissed. It did not go exactly that well but Dina did not stop talking to them both so they threaded more carefully. They talked for days about how they would do things and how they needed to negotiate this new situation but they acknowledged that maybe it would always be like this. In time Dina seemed fine again with Ellie. Then Ellie was the one who had to endure watching how the relationship was flourishing between Dina and Abby. It was not easy but they all agreed they needed outlets, so for Ellie it was her paintings, songs and writing, for Dina it was praying and writing and for Abby it was reading and training. 

Abby seemed also a bit worried how she was going to explain this to Lev and was afraid he would be disgusted by her so she asked them all to keep it as privately as possible for a while. She mentioned that she preferred not to hide her relationships but that in this case she could understand the need for some privacy. They agreed because they were planning how to explain it to JJ, now that he wasn't around for a while it was easier for them to be more open. They all agreed that they needed to do it at the same time since despite the age difference, JJ and Lev got along pretty well. JJ was still somewhat distant but they imagined it had something to do with growing up and they decided to let him have some time apart, he was safe with his grandpa so they were fine with it for now, but Dina and her had agreed that they would not allow him to be there more than two months. 

Soon after that Ellie recognized that she actually enjoyed seeing how Abby and Dina were together, how they danced, how they cooked together, how they interacted in general. There was even that time she had accidentally seen them kissing and the mixture of emotions inside Ellie was such she had to go to the bathroom and wash her face. In time she recognized she was actually aroused by the sight of it more than anything and the following times she saw them kissing she had to rush to the bathroom for other reasons than to wash herself. Now she needed to think how to ask both Abby and Dina if she could watch them together from time to time. Ellie hoped that in time Dina or even Abby would find enjoyment in looking at Ellie with either of them at least as much as she did but for now she tried to respect the agreement of giving each couple space to develop and know each other better.

Of course not all the things that happened with them were planned, some of it was but they realized they needed to give each couple a chance for spontaneity too. Dina was still teaching Abby how to dance and she was actually improving quite a lot in that area. Abby also seemed to enjoy helping around the farm, she was good with animals. Sometimes Abby and Ellie would do that together. 

One day, while JJ and Lev were still in Jackson, and Ellie was putting the animals back inside, one goat escaped her and Abby was just coming back from hunting and helped her put it back inside. Then she helped her take some shovels to the small workshop they had outside.

“There, all set, thanks by the way”

“Sure, no problem, babe”

“I really like that” admitted Ellie

“What, that I call you babe?” asked Abby

“Yeah”

“You like nicknames? Is that your thing? What do you want me to call you?” said Abby and there was a tingle of danger in her voice and suddenly the air was electrifying

“What would  _ you _ like to call me?” said Ellie playfully, approaching her in a daring gesture

“Are you going to make me beg to find out what you like?”

“Maybe, maybe I would want to see you beg, pumpkin”

“Maybe I want to remove that smugness from your face, maybe I want you to shut up”

“Make me”

Without needing more incentive than that, Abby went to her, put a hand on her cheek and another on the back of her head and kissed her. By now they had already kissed countless times but this felt different. There was an urgency in both of them that felt unavoidable and impossible to ignore. Until then they had always kissed inside the house but there was always the chance someone could come and neither wanted to antagonize Dina. However now, alone in the workshop, they knew no one would interrupt them and it seemed both had been waiting for this precise moment. Abby pressed Ellie against the wall and made her lose her breath as she hungrily kissed her. Her hands started to wander all over Ellie's body and she knew that this time she was not going to hold back either. Despite this, she was also aware that Abby had never been with a woman and that this was going to be their first time together and the thought made her slightly anxious. She didn't want to mess it up. So she tried to be kind, kissing her deeply, caressing her face, her neck and slowly caressing her upper body as her hands reached underneath her shirt. There, Ellie broke their kiss and looked at Abby questioningly, she wanted to make sure Abby was ok with this. In reply, Abby grunted impatiently and took off her own shirt and her bra immediately after that, threw both to the side and then kissed her once more. 

Abby was desperate and almost violent in her kiss, she was quickly unbuttoning Ellie's flannel shirt and Ellie thought she would even break it. Her haste made Ellie forget her initial intentions, perhaps Abby didn't feel like being gentle. As if reading her mind and wanting to confirm this, Abby finally unbuttoned her shirt, she opened it and removed it, throwing it to the side, as she did this she stopped kissing Ellie and looked down. They were both panting now but Abby's face as she looked at Ellie's exposed flesh was so wild and predatory that for a second Ellie remembered what a ferocious creature she could be. Instead of making her recoil in fear she felt thrilled to be causing this side of her to emerge. 

"You don't wear a bra" said Abby with difficulty

Ellie chuckled

"No" she replied "is this shocking?"

In reply Abby shook her head and bit her lower lip. Only then Ellie realized how red she was and she found that endearing. She loved having this effect on her. She cupped her face and pulled her once more towards herself, kissing her again. Abby gasped when their bodies touched and then her hands went to Ellie's breasts, making Ellie whimper. As Abby did this, Ellie's hands wandered to Abby's back, her sides, her chest and her belly. She yearned to touch every inch of Abby’s glorious body but she wanted to allow her to explore too and now Abby was fixated on Ellie's nipples and breasts. Eventually, with all this stimulation, Ellie found she wasn't as good in self control as she would have wanted to be and she kissed Abby’s neck, breasts and belly, all the while working to remove Abby's pants. When she did that she continued going down and kissed her legs, and saw her shiver and pant and took it all in with the greatest pleasure. She then suddenly moved Abby so that it was Ellie now the one pushing Abby against the wall, as she continued to kiss her everywhere. She would have stopped to ask once more before putting her fingers inside Abby but the moment Ellie's hand was on Abby's entrance her hips jerked forwards, apparently desperate for Ellie to proceed so she put her fingers inside her and fingered her until she came howling, with her head tossed back and her fingers strongly pressing on Ellie's back. Abby's head was still resting on the wall when Ellie kissed her jaw, her neck and went shortly downwards once more, this time she kissed and dived in her until she came again and again. Abby moaned, grunted and screamed with Ellie’s attention to her breast, her neck and her core, making Ellie almost peak herself just by watching and hearing her. She would have probably continued, happy to give Abby all the orgasms she deserved, but Abby grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up towards her lips. They kissed once more and this time it was Abby's hands going down, clearly interested in exploring Ellie. 

Before she reached there, though, Abby was now the one breaking their kiss to look at Ellie. She didn't say it but Ellie could see in her eyes that she was nervous about what to do now. So she carefully put a hand on top of Abby's and then patiently guided Abby and showed her exactly what she wanted. It seemed this had the desired effect because they were both panting and moaning in each other's face soon after. Then Abby kissed her more, it was hot and divine. When Ellie realized she was close she let go of Abby's hand and came screaming in her mouth. She briefly opened her eyes and was glad to see in Abby’s face that that final moment when Ellie trusted Abby could do this had given her a major ego bust. She smiled and kissed her, she would have to deal with the consequences of inflating that already huge ego later. Abby really didn't let her time to wonder too much about this because after that, Abby, competitive as always, grabbed Ellie and put her against the wall and held her with one arm while she fucked her with the fingers of her other hand. Ellie was so eager to be with her that she did not need that much time or attention to come. Ellie came again grunting and yelling in pleasure while her arms held onto Abby's back and shoulder desperately. 

Although they would surely need more practice she was sure Abby would take learning to love her as a challenge and would improve very soon, she was just that type of person. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it because she definitely had. She was just thinking about how much she had loved it, now laying her head on Abby’s chest and caressing her belly with a hand, relaxed and joyful, when she realized she probably needed to let Abby know about this.

“That was…”

“A disaster?” suggested Abby, interrupting her

Ellie was taken aback, she knew Abby was very demanding and probably her own worst critic but this was a bit over the top.

“No, pumpkin, it was good, it was amazing”

“Good? Are you serious? I came more times now than in the last two years”

“Ok, that is just sad” laughed Ellie

“I know. And I only made you come like twice”

“Jeez, stop being so competitive, this is about enjoyment no one is keeping tabs on the other” Ellie looked up at her. Abby gave her a look that clearly indicated she wasn't buying that. “I'm telling the truth, I swear, you need to chill” 

“Ellie, no fucking way in hell I'll do that”

“Can you just try to enjoy this, ok?” 

Abby shook her head and Ellie sighed but was mostly amused by how silly could Abby be. 

“You really need to just try and enjoy this” insisted Ellie “I had a fucking great time, or better I had a great time fucking you”

Abby just looked at her and seemed to want to reproach her but chuckled instead.

“Classy” commented Abby, making Ellie laugh nervously

“Sorry, too much?” asked Ellie, getting a bit anxious again

“No, I’m just messing with you, I know your foul mouth”

“I thought you enjoyed this foul mouth just now” teased Ellie

“Shut up, and stop treating me like I am some fragile thing”

“I wasn’t doing that”

“Yes, you were”

“Look, you are not the only one with a bit of anxiety here, ok? This is new for me too”

“No, it isn’t, you have been with women all your life”

“Not all I mean-”

“You know what I mean” said Abby rolling her eyes

“Yeah but… what I am trying to say is this” Ellie gestured to them both “is still new, we are still getting to know this side of each other. It’s ok to be a bit nervous or to want to take it slow”

Abby pondered this for a while and then she nodded

“You might be right”

“I am… and I am not lying, I loved it” 

“I did enjoy it but I still want to become better” confessed Abby

“That is fine, you will, with practice, I volunteer of course, to help” said Ellie, pretending that she had made the most selfless offer in her life

“I would like that” said Abby and gave her a wolfish grin that almost made Ellie wet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like many others out there I love reading hot fanfic with super sexy abellie sex but I somewhat want to keep this one a bit more real. I think that in this sort of situation Abby must feel a bit overwhelmed with the years of experience Ellie and Dina have and feel she needs to catch up. Relationship require work, even in the sex department and to be honest I think there is nothing wrong with that. Sex can be awkward, fun and messy and that is ok.


	15. Dina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: hair pulling kink

It went in stages. Dina and Ellie talked a lot after Ellie and Abby slept together but then they had agreed that eventually it would pass and that Dina was not going to get in the way of their developing relationship. Abby talked with Dina too and tried to apologize but Dina said she would be fine. And with time she was. It was going to get harder before it became easier but she was sure they could pull it off. It was just going to take a lot of talk, praying and reflecting on Dina’s part. She was sure for Ellie and Abby it was not any easy either. 

Months later it became easier in particular because she could still feel loved by Ellie and because her feelings for Abby were still developing and becoming stronger. She even felt a bit silly because it was not like they ever apologized to Abby when Ellie and Dina slept together and they did sleep together often. One day Abby even confessed she was also jealous of how they were both together without her.

“Stupid, I know” said Abby

“Is it though?” asked Dina

“I think it is, you are together, you have been together for ages”

“Yes, but now you are having feelings for us, it’s not the same. If we are going to accept that I get jealous of you two I think it is fair to understand that you also are jealous of us”

“Yeah, but… it’s hard to explain, feeling jealous for both people at the same time”

“Oh, I know what you mean” said Dina “I feel the same”

“Really? Is it just the two of us, Ellie seems fine”

“Well, she is also jealous but she also kinda… I have the feeling she likes to watch”

“What?” asked Abby

“Oh, so she hasn't asked you yet? Sorry, I am sure she is building up the courage to ask”

“What does she want to ask?”

“To watch” said Dina, shrugging

“Us?” said Abby horrified

“Yes but I am sure she will wait until we are ready”

“Are you ok with that?”

“I think it could be fun”

“Oh” said Abby and then she thought about it for a while “I don’t know, I think I need time for that”

“It’s ok, just tell her when she asks”

“I will,” said Abby. She was scratching her neck and seemed doubtful about the whole deal. But there was a hint of curiosity in her eyes and Dina suspected that it would not take that long for Abby to accept the idea in the end.

Years before, when Ellie came back again, this time with no parts missing Dina had not been able to believe her eyes. Part of her had already given up on the hopes that Ellie was coming back but she did. The fact that she came back healthy and even in good shape spoke volumes to Dina. Abby kept her word. She had not thought much about Abby back then and had indeed had a hard time when she noticed that Ellie was having feelings for Abby. It had then been surprising to notice that Ellie still loved Dina and at the same time had those feelings but with time Dina accepted it was possible. The most surprising part was that she found herself having feelings for Abby, once she started living with them. She was kind to JJ and was always eager to help take care of the farm. Lev was also an interesting person, he was so attentive and his religious interest spoke to Dina in a different way. Somehow they became a family of sorts and now Dina could not imagine her life without them. Ellie’s absurd attempts at talking with Abby had resulted in an annoyed Abby that had runned away from Dina when she had tried to start talking about it. Dina had tried to follow her but saw that Ellie was talking with Abby so she went to the room instead. When they finally came to the room a simple look from Ellie told her that finally that day they would have the talk. It had gone as good as it could go, considering how confused everything still was for all of them but at least they all wanted to try this.

JJ had recently been angry at them, the reasons were not clear but Dina suspected why. Then months passed and it seemed he was fine again and went back to the farm. He even started calling Abby  _ auntie Abby _ . Dina wondered what he would call Abby once he knew what they were now. By the time he turned 11 they had decided to tell him about Ellie and more about Joel and how Ellie had actually helped in developing the cure. He was slightly annoyed but actually very excited to know how mama Ellie was immune. He now wanted to hear more about her stories. Ellie complied but made it clear to him that this information was classified and JJ promised he could keep it a secret. He got very excited to know how Lev and Abby had also helped in making the cure and asked time and time again about details. 

One afternoon Dina was outside after putting the clothes to dry and was observing the horizon. Suddenly she wanted to pray for a while so she sat there and prayed. Thanking that her family was safe, that there was a cure now, that her son wouldn’t have to endure the world she had grown up in, that things were good with Abby and Ellie. All these things were on her mind and although she felt that someone had come and was sitting next to her she didn’t say anything until she finished praying. When she turned to look it was not surprising to see Lev there. He had sometimes joined her in companionable silence when they prayed, each in their own quiet ways. She smiled at him. 

“How is the training with Dr. Nielsen?” asked Dina

“It’s draining but I am learning a lot,” answered Lev “how is everything here at the farm? With Ellie? With Abby?”

Dina had the distinct impression that Lev suspected about them but he was respecting their times. He was an adult already and he had always been very observant. However Abby still had not gathered the courage to tell him so Dina needed to respect her wishes.

“It’s all ok, we’re doing fine, lots of work always but it’s nice having more helping hands”

“I’m sorry I am not around as often”

“No, that wasn’t what I mean, I am happy with the fact Abby didn’t ran away, that is what I mean”

“Yeah, me too, it would have been terrible. She seems happier now. Calmer. Have you taught her how to pray?”

Dina chuckled

“No, she’s not… that is not something either of them would do, Ellie or Abby”

“I know but I was just wondering, seems you have a powerful effect on Abby” said Lev and looked at her attentively. 

Dina smiled and looked down, she really didn’t want to reveal anything too deep but it was hard.

“Whatever effect I have, I don’t think I will ever convince her to pray, if you didn’t neither will I. Besides I know it works for me but I never really pushed any of them to do it with me”

“It makes sense, you let them choose”

“Yeah. It is better if the person wants to. JJ sometimes joins me”

“I know, he mentioned” 

They remained in silence once more for some seconds and then Lev cleared his throat and spoke once more.

“I am not sure if I ever told you or if Ellie or Abby did but I guess you suspect”

“About what?” 

“Me”

“What is there to suspect?” asked Dina

Lev sighed

“How we met with Abby, why I escaped”

“I know some part, like the fact that your people didn’t want you and that they were trying to kill you and that Abby and you, you saved each other”

“I see… they said nothing more?”

“No”

“Ellie didn’t say?”

“No, what would she say? It was your story with Abby”

“Ok” said Lev and looked at the horizon. He seemed pleased with Dina’s answer but Dina was unsure what he meant. “I was chased away because I shaved my head”

Dina was taken aback “That’s it? Sounds too simple to be a reason to be hunted down”

“It was not for us, that is what men did. I wasn’t supposed to do that” said Lev and looked her in the eyes.

Understanding dawned on her. 

“There is this girl in Jackson” said Dina “she asked everyone to call her something different when she was 14, her parents had made a mistake. Mostly people agreed but some were a bit nasty to her. Even then, no one chased her away. She leads one of the construction teams now, her mom was an engineer and her dad had studied architecture or something, so they taught her”

“I met Samantha” admitted Lev “she’s cool, she’s not the only one though, she introduced me to others”

“That’s nice,” said Dina, smiling “when we were in Seattle I saw this synagogue, it made me think of the importance of a community of people who understand you and your struggles. I am glad you found that here”

“Me too” said Lev 

“Thank you for trusting me with this” said Dina and put a hand on his shoulder

“Thank you for listening” said Lev “I should go in and greet Abby and Ellie”

“Yeah, you do that, I will follow soon” 

Lev nodded and did that. Dina stayed just a little longer. She was glad for the presence of this boy in their lives, he was not only a brother figure for JJ but also a great person in general. 

  
  


The next day Ellie, Lev and JJ were outside practicing with the bow and Dina decided to try and continue teaching Abby how to dance. This time however, they did not manage to stay focused when they were practicing the slow dance. Dina was trying to show Abby a new move and was observing Abby’s feet, noticing that however many times she corrected her Abby made the same mistake once and again. This was becoming frustrating.

“Where is your head, woman?” asked Dina impatiently and looked at her

Abby was looking at her intently. It was obvious that she had not been paying any attention to a single word Dina had said. The look she was giving her almost made Dina look down but she resisted the urge and held her gaze. She placed a hand on the back of Abby's head and caressed her. She then tilted her face and leaned into her. Abby mirrored her gesture until their lips met. 

It began slowly, Dina could still not believe how soft were Abby’s lips and how tender she could be. Abby was slowly caressing Dina’s back and giving her goosebumps and soon Dina felt maybe they needed to take things upstairs, to avoid being noticed. She took Abby’s hand and directed her to the stairs. When they reached the stairs Abby seemed suddenly emboldened and grabbed Dina in her arms. Dina was surprised but flattered, she liked seeing that Abby was making progress in her confidence about their relationship. Then she took them to her room and placed Dina carefully in her bed. Abby lied on top of her and they continued kissing and Dina started taking her shirts off. Abby was eager to help. Right before getting to the final button Dina's hands left the work to Abby and went to Abby's t-shirt instead. She swiftly removed it and Abby seemed amused to be the one more exposed now instead of Dina. She chuckled, and there was such a soft awkwardness in that gesture that Dina smiled at that reaction and just as quickly she took off Abby's bra. Abby gasped at this and Dina's hands went to her sides and then to her breasts. 

Abby seemed briefly confused when Dina licked both of her thumbs - having abandoned the attention she was putting on her body for a second - but then she began panting faster when she put those thumbs on her nipples and caressed them. She then pulled Abby down until their lips met once more. Abby’s hands went behind Dina to unclasp her bra and then remove it, she did this slowly, almost cruelly in her delicacy and Dina - losing her patience - grabbed her hand and put it on one breast. Abby chuckled on her mouth and it seemed she was about to say something but Dina grabbed the back of her head to push her down and deepened their kiss, effectively shutting her up. She didn’t feel very chatty right now and Abby seemed to understand that because she didn’t try to talk anymore, instead they kissed while Abby’s hands caressed Dina’s breasts. 

There was another moment of confusion when they both tried to remove their pants because both Dina and Abby tried to remove Dina's, then Dina decided to try and remove Abby's but it seemed Abby - perhaps imagining that Dina wanted to remove her own pants - decided to concentrate on herself. They both laughed at this silliness and Dina was glad Abby was not as proud as she had once imagined she was and she could laugh at her own stupidity. She kissed her more deeply, maybe because this realization endeared her more to Dina, she didn't know but in any case Abby seemed to enjoy it. Eventually they got rid of their pants. Immediately after that Dina moved on top of her and kissed her body inch by inch. Dina did not necessarily favour being on top or being down, she went with what she felt and right there she felt she wanted to be on top, so she straddled Abby, who seemed delighted by this. Abby's hands touched her everywhere, making Dina wet from that alone. Somehow she grabbed Abby’s hair and pulled it by accident. She was about to apologize - thinking this was going to be another moment of foolishness - but then she saw that Abby was aroused by it. Abby gasped and her eyes seemed to lose focus.

“Do you like that, kitten?” asked Dina trying to sound seductive despite the surprising discovery 

“Yes” Abby replied breathlessly

“Do you want me to do that more?”

“Yes”

So Dina pulled gently, then a bit stronger and Abby moaned. Then Dina placed a finger in Abby’s folds and then she observed Abby come undone by her hands and savored it. It was a great sight. There was just something particularly delicious about Abby, being as big and strong as she was, becoming a spluttering mess who was incapable of formulating a coherent sentence and knowing that she was the cause. Seeing Abby blush and how her nipples hardened after she kissed and she touched her, seeing her ecstatic face, how her body moved, her toes curled and her chest blushed when Dina made her come gave Dina a powerful sensation while also making her dripping wet. 

After making her come several times, watching her squirm, arch her back, turn her head to the side or up and hearing her scream as she peaked, it seemed Abby wanted to change Dina's plans. Abby grabbed Dina’s hands to try and make her stop and said something like  _ Now is your turn  _ and placed her in bed and left a trail of kisses as she went downward until she reached her vulva. It was better than she had expected but Dina had no problem guiding Abby, she liked bossing her around and it seemed Abby liked that in turn. Abby licked and sucked at her vulva and clit and had her breathless and screaming from pleasure. But now they were all sweaty and smelled of sex. Not that they disliked that but it gave Dina an idea. 

“What do you say, shower together, kitten?” asked Dina

“Sure,” said Abby gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the sort of people who believes Abby has a hair pulling kink, and I think Abby deserves to get what she wants
> 
> OBS: I grew up in a religious environment and even played around with kids in a synagogue but have zero idea about Jewish traditions so I apologize if I am wrong about something and, as always, I am eager to learn and correct if there is something here that looks offensive.  
> I understood in the game that Dina is a believer but a more relaxed one. When she mentioned that praying calmed her, I got that, it was my case too although I grew up being catholic (not the case anymore but that's another story)


	16. Abby

Lev was starting to spend more time in Jackson since he was being tutored by the doctors there, but would still go to the farm on weekends and some particular months of the year. JJ had decided to move downstairs to be closer to Lev when he was there and Abby had moved to the room upstairs. JJ had learned backgammon quite well by now and he told Abby proudly that he could win any of his classmates at Jackson. Their vegetables were growing well and from time to time JJ would be interested in experimenting with new seeds. He was a nice kid. Abby was glad that whatever he had been angry about was in the past. She just hoped one day he would tell them what it was.

The farm took a lot of time but Abby also had other things in her mind. She didn’t quite remember when but Ellie had started to call her pumpkin for some reason and Dina had started to call her kitten for a while too. It was actually kind of sexy. Both Dina and Ellie were very kind lovers. They were very patient when teaching Abby what they liked and it seemed they were both actually enjoying themselves with Abby but Abby wanted to become better at this. Previously she had only slept with men while Ellie and Dina had been together for years, they knew so much more and it intimidated her.

It seemed all of her inexperience did not bother either Dina or Ellie though, they were constantly saying that she should just chill but Abby was secretly keeping tabs on how many times she had managed to make each of them come. She was getting better with time. It had been two years already that they had started their new arrangement and she was already almost at their same level. She just needed to practice more and she would get there. Luckily for her, it seemed both were glad to help her improve. They were also fighting a lot less, they understood each other better and despite her initial reluctance Abby had to admit that the honesty above all was working for them. Even then, sometimes Dina was a bit too honest for Abby. In particular that day they were drying herbs and Dina’s eyes kept darting towards Abby, then down, sand she did this many times. It was obvious that something was in her mind. Something maybe a bit difficult to say.

“What is it?” finally asked Abby

Dina chuckled and didn’t even try to pretend she didn’t have something in mind.

“Uhm, you know… do you… remember that first time we talked?”

“Yes?” Abby arched an eyebrow and looked at Dina with suspicion

“Of all of us…?”

“Oh no, no fucking way” Abby was red as a tomato “I mean” she put a hand on her forehead “It sounds… intriguing I guess but… I can barely make it with one of you… two… uhm...sounds like a lot of work”

“Or…” said Dina arching an eyebrow and smiling “you can think of it as a challenge?”

“Ok, that is just unfair” complained Abby

“Why?” said Dina pretending innocence

“Because you are appealing to my competitive side” said Abby

“Is it working?” asked Dina

Abby sighed

“I’ll think about it” said Abby as she turned to look at the herbs but then turned again to look at Dina “is this something Ellie has been asking and is just too chicken to ask me herself?”

Dina’s face told her clearly that Abby had it right.

“Damn that woman, why can’t she ask me this?” 

“She doesn’t want to force you, she thinks I am more tactful”

“I mean you are but still, you should not be the mediator all the time”

“To be honest I am also interested in this idea. I mean you brought it up”

“No, I didn’t”

“Oh yes you did, you said it yourself when I asked if you wanted to be together with us, you said Like right now? You were thinking about it” Dina looked at Abby with a pointed stare

“You are twisting the meaning of my words and you know it” complained Abby but she couldn’t hide her amusement

“I’m just saying, you must have had that in mind for some reason”

“Because the whole thing was new and unusual” said Abby “and you made it sound like if you wanted to do it right there”

“I did not”

“Yes, you did, you had it in mind, admit it” joked Abby but to her surprise Dina smiled at her mischievously 

“And what if I did?” replied Dina defiantly

Abby widened her eyes at this but then chuckled and shook her head 

“You are weird” commented Abby

“At least I am aware”

Abby bit her lower lip and thought about this proposal for a while.

“Look, I am not saying I will be ready to try tomorrow but maybe one day we could make an attempt. But I can’t say I will have any clue of what I will be doing”

“Me neither, we will all learn together, wouldn’t that be fun?”

“I wonder…” Abby still had performance anxiety

“You need to relax” said Dina massaging Abby’s shoulders

“That actually feels nice” admitted Abby. 

“Come, sit there, you seem like you need this” said Dina. Abby didn’t fight her and let herself be taken to the sofa and massaged for around an hour. She felt much more relaxed after that. 

For days she thought about this and the more she thought about it the more she wanted to try. She still didn’t really tell them directly but she suggested to Dina that the idea wasn’t entirely terrible to which Dina smiled appreciatively and told her she could take all the time she needed. Abby was thankful but thought she probably was not going to need that much more time. She even talked a bit about this with Ellie, who seemed to be the most eager of the three, and Ellie was barely able to contain her excitement but still tried to be calm about it, perhaps not to overwhelm Abby.

One of those days that Ellie took JJ to stay over at his grandparent’s place, Dina and Abby washed together then moved to Dina’s room. They then were very occupied in a 69 session and Abby was finally able to concentrate enough to give Dina the attention she deserved. Abby was mentally counting that she was indeed managing to make her come as much as she herself had come when she noticed Dina stopping.

“Hi” said Dina panting and sounding still aroused

Abby sat up and looked alarmed at whoever it was. It was Ellie. Normally she would have stayed the night at Jackson but apparently now she had enough time to come and even shower because she was now standing with only a tower covering her and staring at them. Abby was shocked and did not know how to react, this seemed like a nightmare. But the most shocking part was that Ellie was just standing there. It took some time for Abby to realize that Ellie was not upset, she was aroused.

“Hi” said Ellie

“So, what’s it going to be?” said Dina teasingly “are you going to stare or…”

“Ah, well, can I?” said Ellie looking at Abby and then Dina also looked at her

Abby felt her face turn red and couldn’t speak for a while. They had already been talking about it and both Ellie and Dina had somehow indicated they were ready but was Abby really ready? She had reflected about it and still had some doubts but now, looking at how Ellie looked she felt she wanted to try. Despite this, Abby couldn’t really voice her intentions, she nodded and Ellie smiled and went to them. 

With one hand extended to her, Dina invited Ellie to bed and Ellie accepted, took that hand and let herself be pulled towards them. With the other hand, she removed her towel and then she kissed her. Abby looked at them and couldn’t help but remember some old porn movie she had watched with Nora a long time ago. What was she supposed to do now? Just watch? Not that the sight was bad, she realized she was enjoying this now. Ellie solved that for her when she turned and kissed her. 

Ellie’s hands on her face, holding her while she kissed her would still cause her to lose her breath and for a second or two Abby did nothing more than kiss her but then she felt she wanted to touch her. More than wanting it was an urge, she put her hands on Ellie’s face and caressed her. Ellie’s hands went downwards, touching Abby everywhere and making her giddy as she reached Abby’s folds. All the time, Dina was behind Ellie, kissing her neck and shoulders while her hands were going towards Ellie’s vulva. It was impressive how they both managed to get to their goal at the same time, as if they had already planned it, and both Ellie and Abby gasped as they began being fingered. Abby felt she was becoming so overwhelmed that she was not going to be able to keep up with her count, she needed to pay attention and tried to touch Dina. She was so wet now it made Abby get even more aroused and she came again. 

Ellie and Abby stayed for some seconds holding each other as they both had recently come, with their foreheads touching and breathing heavily in each other's mouth, Ellie gave her a brief kiss, smiling as she did so, and then she moved away but Abby's lips were immediately claimed by Dina. Dina's hands were smaller but she had a firm hold and as she kissed Abby, she caressed her face and then she put a hand on the back of her head. Abby almost shivered with the anticipation and Dina didn't make her wait for long and pulled on her hair. Abby gasped and Dina continued kissing her, now with a satisfactory smile on her lips and then she pulled again a bit stronger this time and made her moan. Keeping that hand on her hair as she kissed her, her other hand started traveling downwards, caressing her gently but with purpose.

In the meantime, Ellie was on Abby's back, kissing her neck and caressing her back and then her butt. Abby felt the stimulus on both sides was becoming too much and that she would again lose her count when Dina started fingering her again and Ellie put a finger in her butt, it was amazing how well coordinated Ellie and Dina were, they seemed to know exactly were to touch her to make her lose her mind completely. Then Abby forgot her numbers, hell, she even forgot her own name, she could only moan and scream as her whole body shivered and a wave of pleasure so strong hit her, she felt disoriented. It was the most intense orgasm she had in her life to date. After they did with her whatever they wanted - and she loved - Abby ended up exhausted in bed while Ellie kissed Dina’s core and made her come Abby didn’t know anymore how many times. 

They showered after that and then laid again in bed. Abby opened her arms and they laid on her sides, Ellie on her right and Dina on her left. Dina was slowly caressing Abby’s belly and Ellie was dangerously moving her hands down Abby’s leg.

“Please just let me sleep” laughed Abby

“Sleepy kitten, so tired” teased Dina

“Ha ha” laughed Abby sarcastically “it’s not fair, the two of you were working together, of course I am exhausted”

“Really, you didn’t like it?” said Ellie teasingly

“You know I did” admitted Abby

“You know what I would like?” said Dina “a bigger bed”

“That would be nice, then we all three could fit better” said Ellie

“But we haven’t made we official, wouldn’t that be strange?” said Abby

“Well, how long has it been, two years?” asked Ellie

“Yeah, something like that” confirmed Dina

“I don’t know…” said Abby

“What?” asked Ellie

“If I am ready to talk to Lev about it, doesn’t it mean you guys have to talk to JJ?”

“Well, he’s 13 already so I think he could be ready” said Dina then looked at Ellie “weren’t you 13 when you got bitten?”

“I was” said Ellie “at 14 I also first killed a person, I’m happy JJ doesn’t have to do those things”

“Well, Lev was 13 when he left his group because he shaved his head so…” remembered Abby “I guess that is old enough”


	17. Ellie

They were all sort of nervous but they had agreed on this, they had already planned and postponed the date many times. Their big bed was ready and was already 4 months old even and they still had not managed to gather the courage to talk about it with kids. Lev was at this time living in Jackson and visiting them every weekend and staying over every other weekend. He was working with Dr. Nielsen as support but they believed he would in a year or two be able to take over more work on his own. So he was a grown man already but Abby still cared very much about his opinion. JJ on the other hand was just a child but he was a great kid and they hoped they both could understand them.

“So” started Dina “we are really happy you could stay over this weekend, Lev, I know it’s not your usual day but we are thankful”

“No problem, it seems you have some sort of announcement”

“I hope you didn’t decide to adopt or try insemination or something” said JJ

“No,” said Ellie, “why would you say that?”

“Well, I don’t need a brother anymore, here’s Lev” said JJ pointing at Lev “and maybe now he left you had this empty nest feeling I heard sometimes happen with adults”

“No, we don’t have that, I am proud of Lev” said Abby, then looking at him “I do miss you though”

“I miss you too but I love this work” said Lev “and I am dating someone”

“What?” asked Abby

“Yes, her name is Gladys, she takes cares of the animals and dances very nicely, you would like her, next time I can bring her”

“Wow, why didn’t you say anything before?” asked Abby

“I figured the time would come” said Lev “and also, I am an adult”

“True” said Dina “you are entitled to let us know of these things on your own time”

“Thanks” said Lev - I am not there only for her, I do love my job, I think I can make a difference

“Well, you already did, with the vaccine and all that” said Ellie

“Yeah, true, but I mean everyday” said Lev “anyway, what is the announcement?”

“So soon? Why not enjoy ourselves a bit more” said Abby sounding desperate

“Abby… I am almost 30 and if this is something you were planning on telling JJ who is just 13 then I think I can deal with this” said Lev seriously 

“Well, let’s get to it then” said Dina, the bravest of them all

“I just wanted to say, Lev and JJ, I love you both and I hope that you guys know this” interrupted Abby

JJ and Lev looked at each other. 

“We know” said Lev

“Yeah, we love you too” said JJ “well, I think maybe, since we are going to talk about difficult things. I have to say something.. about the time I was angry at you three”

Ellie saw Abby becoming pale and she put a hand in her back. They all had suspected the topic could arise and they all suspected the reason

“Ok” said Dina “go on”

“Uncle Tommy went one day to grandpa's place” started JJ

_ Why am I not surprised? _ , thought Ellie, feeling the anger rise in her.

“He was drunk” continued JJ “but he said some things, about my dad and how come his two best friends are housing his killer, and that she also killed grandpa Joel, the one in the pictures. Grandpa tried to shush him and even kicked him away but when I asked grandpa said I had to talk to you. I went to Tommy the next day. He told me everything he knew”

Dina was fuming but she was trying her best to not shout in anger. 

“What did he tell you?” asked Dina

“He said that they found this woman one day, that they helped her, saved her from an infected horde and escaped to a building where her friends were. Then the friends ambushed both him and Joel and that she” JJ pointed at Abby “killed him. Then mom, mama Ellie, my dad, and him went after her but they couldn't kill her. Then mama Ellie tried again and she almost killed her but then at the last minute decided not to. He said he couldn't understand why”

“That… is a way to put it but… the story is a bit more complicated than that” said Ellie

“I know, that is why I went to talk to Lev. Several times”

They all looked at Lev, who seemed calm and ready for this conversation.

“What did you say?” asked Abby

“The parts he didn't know. About your dad, about your friends, about your loss. About how you saved me, risked everything for an  _ enemy _ , about how Ellie saved us from dying before we met the Fireflies, and how we later went to Ellie to try and make the cure. About our trip, about how we saved each other several times, how I realized Ellie was a good person, how I knew Abby is a good person, despite all”

“You told me about your immunity” said JJ “this all made sense”

Ellie sighed

“I wish you had come to us with these questions JJ but I'm thankful to you Lev, for telling JJ these things” said Ellie “it's true that we did terrible things to each other, Abby and I. Our past, that part of our past is terrible but we already forgave each other”

Ellie looked at Abby who nodded in confirmation.

“When they came and gave me the chance to help make the vaccine, I had to take that chance” said Ellie “and we have a cure because of it now. Abby and Lev are heroes, and Abby here abandoned everything, her group, her friends, her home, to be able to take me back here to my family. She risked everything for me, what we mean to each other has changed. We are not enemies anymore, we went to hell and back, and we became something else for each other”

“JJ, I don't think I can just apologize and pretend things will be fine, I did terrible things but I swear I love your mothers and I love you, I consider you all, my people” said Abby, looking also at Lev

“I know” said JJ “but it took me some time, it was hard to understand, uncle Tommy made it seem like you were just a killer and that was it but I had seen that you were more so I was confused, then after talking with Lev and auntie Maria, I started to understand. I just needed time but I do see you as my auntie Abby, you are my people too”

Abby smiled and cried a little bit in gratitude. She was about to rub her face clean but it seemed so much talking with Ellie and Dina had finally made an impact and she let herself cry instead.

“Thank you” said Abby after a while

JJ put a hand in Abby's and held her strongly for some seconds. After a while, Dina tried to continue talking about what they had agreed on.

“I'm glad this was discussed. Maybe then we won't have any surprises in the future. Although I do have to talk to Tommy now it seems… anyway, now, continuing with what I was trying to say” said Dina looking at Abby and then at Ellie “Ellie and I, we are happy together”

“Very much so” said Ellie taking Dina’s hand

“But we also realized some time ago that we both cared very much about Abby here” Dina took Abby’s hand “so we decided to try something and it seems it might be working”

JJ looked at Lev.

“You owe me a bow” said JJ

Lev sighed 

“Fine, I’ll work on it” said Lev

“It better have virus drawings and shit” said JJ

“Wait, what?” said Abby, confused

“Two months ago, JJ and I were coming back here” explained Lev

“It was going to be a surprise” said JJ

“That is so dangerous! You guys coming here without having that planned beforehand” complained Dina

“Ehem, as I said, I'm an adult, a very capable one… Anyway, we came and you were all, you know…” said Lev gesturing to them three

Ellie felt herself turn pale and swiftly spied on Abby, she was a tomato right now. Then she looked at Dina, her eyes were so wide they risked falling from her sockets. 

“We decided to go back to Jackson” said JJ

“How come we are hearing about this only now?” asked Ellie feeling slightly sick

“Since then you guys haven’t been to Jackson so” said JJ then shrugged

“No, no no no, what did you see? I mean...” said Abby turning even more red

“Nothing really we just heard you three in the living room so we just did not come in” explained Lev

“We had been suspecting” admitted JJ “plus I read some comics where this happened”

“I think we were both shocked” admitted Lev

“At the beginning” commented JJ

“But then we talked about it a lot and we also saw you were better now. Long time ago, I was concerned already about what you were feeling” said Lev, looking at Abby.

“Oh, I know, I remember you talking about this in our trip” admitted Abby

“Yeah, that you always go after difficult people or people who would not be kind to you” said Lev

“Really, Lev? Ouch.” complained Ellie but It was endearing how he tried to protect her in his own way. Even in these types of matter.

“I didn’t really know you that well then” admitted Lev

“Yeah but still, harsh. I mean I remember you went to talk to me too, at the time I was convinced Abby still resented me or felt somewhat disgusted by me” commented Ellie 

“I was not disgusted” said Abby

“Don’t pretend now, you were about to puke or something when I even tried to joke about it” said Ellie

“I swear I wasn’t, I was just freaking out at you and your heart eyes, that was weird, dude” said Abby

“Like you didn’t give me heart eyes then, shut up” joked Ellie

“Oh, now you know? Wow, perceptive” mocked Abby

“You are both hopeless and without my help, you would still be at the heart eyes stage so shut it” said Dina

Ellie chuckled but Dina was absolutely right. Without her it would have been a fucking tragedy or something. They would have probably waited for the day before they died to confess their feelings.

“I think Dina is correct” said Lev looking at her appreciatively and then he turned to look at Abby “I realized long ago what you felt for Ellie and I noticed that your feelings for Dina were also different now. I noticed how sad it was making you… but you have been better for a while and even if this is something that I find strange, you accepted me when I was probably strange for you too, you saved me many times”

Abby seemed relieved and happy at Lev’s acceptance.

“You were not strange, Lev and I think you saved me in many ways too” affirmed Abby

“Well, I am happy you are ok with all this, potato” said Ellie

“Yeah, I think it will make my book even more interesting” said JJ, touching his chin and looking quite content with himself

“Your what?” said Dina

“I think I have found my call in life, I will be a historian” said JJ in a grandiose manner

“What?” said Ellie

“Yeah, you know what these fuckers have been saying?” said JJ “there’s this story going around that the guys in Costa Rica did it all on their own”

“I have been hearing these things too but I thought it is better that a lie like that is popular, it takes the focus away from Ellie and Abby” said Lev protectively

“Yeah but it’s bullshit” said JJ “I want people to know the truth”

“That is alright and maybe if that is your passion you can write that book, compile all the information you want and tell that story, I have no problem with that” said Ellie

“But Ellie-” said Dina

“Except” interrupted Ellie “you can only publish it once I am dead”

“Mom!” complained JJ

“What? You can still write about many things, maybe compile the history of Jackson and all that and then in the meantime work on this other project” said Ellie “I am sorry honey, but the truth is if you were to do it any sooner it would put me and even Abby here in danger”

“Yeah, sorry kiddo, I fucked up your chances to be super famous” said Abby slightly sad

“I think we both did” admitted Ellie looking at Abby then at JJ “I think that if this is what you like, go for it, but you will have to promise me to wait until both Abby and I die before putting this out there”

“I have to say I agree” said Lev “Ellie would probably be taken by another lab and they would never let her go this time “

“But there’s already a cure, why would they take you?” asked JJ

“Because you never know what kind of information they can take from her” said Abby “one of the doctors told us that even with a cure people would die to have their hands on Ellie, maybe even test other diseases to see if she is immune to those too”

“Yeah, that year and half without Ellie was tough on us, I don’t want Ellie to get kidnapped, you understand JJ?” said Dina

“I don’t want that” said JJ, looking very sad 

“Hey, there’s many stories to tell, and if you practice with other shorter stories then you can become better before tackling a bigger story, the one you really like to tell” said Ellie, encouragingly 

“But I like epidemics, microbes and shit” complained JJ

“Well, I am sure there must be something out there about medicine and history you can check out” said Dina

“I can help” said Lev 

“Ok” said JJ, looking a bit happier now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lev is religious but I also think he must be more understanding than others. I think that JJ, having been raised by two moms that are normally very honest to him must also be an understanding guy - that and the help of comics.


	18. Dina

“Please” Abby was begging while grabbing the sheets

Dina was kissing her nipples and carefully touching her folds while Ellie was kissing Dina’s neck and slowly reaching to her vulva. Having Ellie kiss her from behind was already hot but hearing Abby beg made Dina even more hot, she just wanted to keep making her beg more but that would have been cruel so she made her come and when she had recovered she sat on her face. Ellie kissed and caressed Dina and Dina put a hand on Ellie’s vulva and caressed her with her other hand while she watched in the mirrors. The mirrors had been the best idea Abby had had in her life according to Dina. It was good that they had made this bed very resistant because they were abusing it a lot. It would have been quite bad had they suddenly fell to the floor now. Although they had started with Abby kissing Dina while pinning her on the wall so they could also try other places if the bed eventually broke.

Luckily for them it did not break.

After a while, Abby pushed both Ellie and Dina to the bed and started kissing Ellie’s core while fingering Dina. She had come a long way in regards to her confidence in her lovemaking capacities and she was such a good lover now. She made them both come until they were exhausted. But then Abby removed her fingers from inside Dina and licked them and that was a big mistake. It was as if that gesture alone gave them both Ellie and Dina enough energy and horniness to continue and Abby was still no match for them both when they worked together. Soon Abby was the one exhausted, laying in bed with no more energy.

“You are cheating, both of you” complained Abby, breathlessly

“We are a good team” said Dina and high fived Ellie

“Why are you complaining? you are enjoying this” said Ellie to Abby’s ear

“Yes, you fool no one” said Dina

Abby rolled her eyes but she laughed. They all knew she was enjoying this.

“Oh, I know, you are still keeping tabs, aren’t you?” said Ellie suddenly

“What, really?” asked Dina

“No” said Abby, making a terribly bad attempt at lying. Abby even touched her hair, classic  _ Abby is lying _ move.

“You know what, you suck at this so don’t even try” said Dina

“What?” said Abby, pretending to be offended

“Lying, you can’t lie for shit” said Dina “how can you still be counting how many times each one makes the other come?”

“I think that is a bit too much but Dina, you are not in a position to complain” said Ellie

“Why?” asked Dina

“Remember our first kiss, you wanted to rate it, you are also super competitive” said Ellie

“That was years ago and I was clearly trying to flirt with your oblivious ass” said Dina

“I am not oblivious” complained Ellie

Dina and Abby looked at Ellie with wide and surprised eyes, then at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. It was the strongest moment of solidarity they had ever shared in their lives. The frustration both had experienced in their respective times of falling in love with Ellie was something they had already discussed before but now this was something else. To notice that Ellie was still unaware of how much she had made each of them wait was too much. 

“I am not” complained Ellie

“I had the hots for you for four years and Dina had to tell you that, even after I tried to kiss you” said Abby after she managed to control her laughter

“I practically threw myself at you several times and when that didn’t work I had to fucking kiss you in front of everyone, and you still weren’t sure I liked you after that” said Dina, in a similar state as Abby

“Ok, maybe I am a bit slow on these things” admitted Ellie

“A bit?” said both Abby and Dina and laughed again.

“Ha ha, so funny” complained Ellie and threw pillows at them

Dina kissed Ellie’s right cheek and Abby kissed her left cheek.

“Hey, don’t worry, slow or not, we still love you” said Dina

“Yeah, we do” said Abby softly 

Ellie looked at them and smiled, she felt extremely happy even though they had basically just told her she was slow minded. 

“I love you too” said Ellie, looking at them “both of you”

Abby smiled and seemed like she was thinking about something, then she sighed and spoke.

“You two are terrible but I love both of you too” Abby said. 

All this time she had never really said it out loud but Dina had felt it, in her gestures in her looks, she had felt that Abby loved her too. But this moment it felt special because Abby seemed to be so vulnerable despite her pretenses and attempts to hide how this affected her. 

“Me too” said Dina looking at Ellie, then she caressed Abby’s face and looked at her “I love you”


	19. Ellie

_ Here goes nothing _ , thought Ellie and knocked on the door.

“Who’s there?”

“It’s me, open please”

“Why would I do that?”

“Tommy, stop, just open it, ok?”

Reluctantly, he did open. He was looking like shit, even more so now that there have been years and he still had not entirely reconciled with Maria. He was living alone in a small apartment and was often alone and locked up in there.

He looked at Ellie then moved to the side and went to sit. Ellie came in and sat in another chair. He did not even look at her and of course he did not offer her a drink or something to eat. Ellie sighted, counted to ten and tried to talk.

“Tommy, I think this has been going for too long”

“My brother is still dead, Abby is still alive, it will go for as long as she lives”

“Tommy, I know what she did was terrible but you saw what I did, don’t I deserve a chance to be happy?”

“It’s not the same”

“It is the same, she wanted to avenge her dad and it ended in her losing all her friends, I almost lost you and Dina and JJ when I went after her, I almost died too, do you think Joel would have wanted that?”

“I can’t tell because he is dead”

“I know”

“It seems you forgot that is why you have his and Jesse’s killer in your home!” screamed him looking at her

“I am also the killer of all her friends, including a pregnant woman, have you forgotten?”

“No” he said looking down

“I am also the reason why there is a vaccine, and she is also the reason we have a vaccine and the treatment for recently infected. People are not just one thing, we have layers. She has apologized, I have apologized and it might not be enough for you but you weren’t there when she saved my life countless times, when I saved hers, the three of us, including Lev saved each other's lives, even Dina accepts this. We became family, and maybe that is hard for you but one can’t just stay in the past, we have moved on, why can’t you?”

“Because I should have protected Jesse, because Joel’s death is my fault!” confessed Tommy and looked at Ellie miserably

“What?”

Tommy looked down, and put his hands together nervously.

“When we were trapped by the horde I saw her… I saw a blond girl. I almost didn’t say anything to Joel but then I pointed to him that there was this woman out there, that she was going to be eaten alive. And he…” Tommy started crying “he went after her… he saved her… why did I talk? I should have let the infected eat her”

Tommy was crying now. Ellie slowly went to him and tentatively put a hand on his shoulders. She thought that maybe he would push her away or even hit her but he didn’t. So Ellie slowly came to him and hugged him. They both cried silently for a while.

“Tommy, it is not your fault… despite what I said, this is entirely Abby’s doing, it was her choice, not yours. Both in Jesse’s case as in Joel’s”

“But if I hadn’t said anything, then Joel would be alive. And also.. Staying here with me, in Jackson… it made him soft, if he was on his own… if he was like he used to be… then maybe he would have let her die”

“Maybe but you don’t know if staying here made him softer or if he already became softer because of me. And I am not one bit sorry for making him like that, I wouldn’t change the time we had together just so that he would be a tougher guy. I am sorry but that horrible day did happen, I saw it, and for years it was all I saw at night when I tried to sleep”

“I know… I am sorry”

“Don’t be”

“No, I am sorry for talking to your child behind your back”

“Oh, that…” Ellie released him and sat again in front of him

“Dina…” said Tommy “she has a strong character”

“She does”

“She really doesn’t like me”

“It’s not that she doesn’t like you, she just wants you to move on, to let us choose what we want to do “

“I know… I shouldn’t intrude in your lives”

“It’s not that we don’t want you in our lives… but you have to get your shit together”

“I know, Maria says the same”

“Well, I am glad you both still talk”

“Yeah, we do… I should probably go back to talking to that Raquel, that shrink of yours”

“She can help, I hope”

“Me too”

They remained in peaceful silence for a while then Ellie left, not before asking him to try and visit one day when he felt ready to talk to Abby.

Abby was not excited at the idea but she said that she knew that Tommy was important for Ellie and she would try and do this if he wanted to. Days passed and Ellie thought that in the end Tommy was not still ready. Then one morning they saw him coming from afar. She could feel the apprehension coming from Abby and she touched her back.

“You got this” Ellie said encouragingly 

“I hope I do” said Abby

“If you could turn me around, you can turn him around”

“It took us a long time, I can’t take him for a trip and then bond with him”

“I know… but you’ll manage… by the way, thanks for doing this”

“I still haven’t done it” said Abby

“But you will try”

“I will”

Ellie and Dina welcomed Tommy and together with Abby they went inside. Lev and JJ were out in the garden and although they had seen Tommy arrive they knew their moms needed to talk to him so they left them alone.

“Well, I don’t know how to even talk about this” said Tommy, truthfully

“I guess I have to be the one who starts… I have no real way to apologize, I thought doing what I did would bring closure, and end the nightmares… but it didn’t it only brought me more misery and I wish I had left you guys alone,”

“He saved you”

“I know, that makes it all worse… and I know it is not justification but we thought he had ended our chances to make a cure, we thought he doomed us all but more than anything he took my father and I understand that it was wrong but at the time I saw no other way of dealing with this, I wanted justice”

“Me too, I wanted justice for my brother, for Jesse” said Tommy

_ This is going like shit, _ thought Ellie

“As I did, then it all ended terribly, we lost Jesse, we almost lost you, almost lost Dina” said Ellie to Tommy, trying to make him remember why he was here

“You mean she almost killed all of us” said Tommy pointing at Abby

“But then she came back and gave us a chance, now we have a cure, humanity can thrive again”- said Ellie in exasperation

“I understand your anger and I understand that you may never forgive me” said Abby, firmly “I may have never been able to forgive Joel and let that drive me to do what I did. I gave my apologies and you are entitled to never accept them”

Ellie looked at Abby confused but Dina was nodding approvingly.

“She’s right,” said Dina, “we can’t force you. We can only tell you, this is our choice, we love Abby, she’s family and this is her home as much as ours so you have to think about it and see if you can accept this and if you want us in your life”

_ Wait, there must be another way _ , thought Ellie. But she knew that what Dina was saying was true and Tommy needed to decide what to do now.

“I know but I think I still need time, this… thing you have… it is all too new to me… I mean there were some communes in the past… I guess this is not so new” Tommy sighed

He looked down and seemed to think for a while. They waited.

“I do want you in my life, I am tired of the loneliness” said Tommy to Ellie and Dina. Then he turned to look at Abby “but it is not going to be easy for me to see you” 

“Same for me” admitted Abby “that man you killed..he was a friend, almost a brother to me”

“I see…”

“I know that you are important for Ellie, JJ and Dina so I think we can leave these things in the past”

“We can try”

Abby nodded and soon after that Tommy left. They did not hug or anything but it was a step in the right direction. In the end it went as good as it could go. 

Later when they were all in bed together Ellie tried to praise Abby about her efforts. The three of them were reading but Ellie thought she needed to say something.

“See, you managed quite well, I would have lost my shit soon after he started talking had I been you, to be honest “

“It went terribly” said Abby and put her book down

“No, I have to agree with Ellie here, I think it went as good as it could go, all things considered“ said Dina, putting her book at the bedside table

“I don’t know, there will probably never be a relationship there” said Abby

“As long as you two don’t try to kill each other I think that is a lot of progress” admitted Ellie

“Maybe” said Abby and put her arms up and cradled her head in her hands “in any case it’s done, I hope that horrible meting served some purpose”

“Yeah, me too” admitted Ellie “you were so cool and mature there”

“I have to agree, you managed it terribly well” said Dina and raised and eyebrow teasingly

“Now you two are just saying that because you want to get in my pants” teased Abby

“Why not both? Is it working, will we be able to?” said Ellie putting her hand in Abby’s belly

“Maybe” smiled Abby as Ellie continued her way down Abby’s underwear and Dina kissed Abby’s neck.

The conversation with Tommy did have an effect. He started to talk more with Maria and in time they resumed their relationship. He apparently apologized for all the shit he had put her through and for not letting go of the past. Eventually he started to visit them again and although he never really spoke much to Abby he at least greeted her and never again tried to shoot at her. They would try as much as possible to avoid being alone in the same room but one day that proved very hard when Abby and JJ were in the living room and peeling some fruits. Tommy decided to join them for some reason. JJ and Tommy spoke candidly, then JJ said he had improved in his guitar playing capacities and said he would go and bring the guitar to show him. He forgot the fruits and just left. Abby just sat there and continued peeling the fruits. Ellie saw this happen as she was grabbing the clothes that were hanging outside and tried to collect them faster and go inside. They both looked so tense. When she opened the door she heard them talk.

“Our grandpa, he had an orange orchard, we would compete, Joel and I, to see who could eat these faster” Tommy was saying as he cut the fruits

“You must have grown tired of eating oranges then” said Abby

“Not at all, I loved those days, much simpler” said Tommy

“Sure you did. Ok, I think we have enough to make juice for everyone” said Abby as she took everything and went to the kitchen

Ellie came to the living room and looked at Tommy expectantly. He pressed his lips together and shrugged. She gave him a thumbs up, at least he was trying. It must still not be easy but she had hopes they would manage. Tommy went back to Jackson that afternoon and promised he would come to stay over the following time. Abby didn’t seem so thrilled but she didn’t complain either.

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you, for trying” said Ellie that night while they were in bed, getting ready to sleep

“It’s ok” said Abby “it is not always easy though”

“I can only try to imagine, he can be quite stubborn” admitted Dina

“Yeah … but next time you want me to do that kind of talk you would have to tie me with a rope, that was really unpleasant” said Abby

“Oh… another kink is revealed” teased Ellie

“There is a rope down here somewhere in the house, should I bring it?” said Dina, already raising from the bed

“Wait, what?” asked Abby sitting in the bed and holding Dina’s arm to stop her

“I mean, if you want to try…?” asked Dina with intent

Abby looked at Dina then at Ellie and her eyes dilated and the pace of her breathing increased.  _ Interesting,  _ thought Ellie. So she put a hand on Abby’s arm and caressed her, then grabbed her hand and kissed Abby’s wrist.

“We can try this” she looked at Abby while she kissed Abby’s wrist “and we can go as slow or as raw as you want”

Abby was breathing more heavily and observing her. She opened her mouth but said nothing then she looked at Dina as if she would have the answer. Dina caresed Abby’s face and looked at her hungrily but tenderly at the same time.

“It depends on you, kitten, you have to decide” said Dina

“I think I do” said Abby and swallowed

Dina kissed Abby then whispered loud enough for Ellie to hear

“I will go and get the ropes”

At the beginning it was awkward because it seemed that Abby could not decide where she wanted to be tied to and then after some negotiation decided she wanted to be tied to the bed, then there was the matter of how she wanted to be tied. In the end she wanted to have her hands tied together and up, but she wanted her legs to be opened. They tried one thing then the other and specially struggled on not tying her too loosely or too tight, they didn’t really want to hurt her but just give the illusion she could not really release herself. They didn’t know what she really preferred and this took a lot of talk and tries and laughs as they all made mistakes.

“I swear it always works so much better in porn” said Abby

“Oh, so Abby likes porn” teased Ellie

“Shut up, you watched a bunch too” said Dina

“As if you didn’t?” complained Ellie

“Babe, we watched it together” said Dina

“I have to admit that in porn girls get wet so fast too, I was always amazed” confessed Abby

“Yeah, porn can be quite inaccurate really” commented Dina as she tied Abby’s right leg to the bed “is that ok, is it too tight?”

Abby tested it 

“Nah, I think it is fine, are you done there Ellie?” asked Abby

“Yeah, try if it is ok”

“Hmmm” said Abby as she moved her left leg

“What?” asked Ellie

“You might want to try tightening it a bit more”

“Ok, what about that?”

“Better”

Then both Ellie and Dina sat in bed and looked at Abby. Abby sighed.

“Now what?” asked Abby

Dina started caressing Abby’s belly and slowly went to her neck and then her jaw. She lay next to her and whispered.

“Well, what do you want Abby? You might be tied but this is your game, what do you want?” asked Dina

“What does it look like I want?” said Abby, lust written all over her face “I want you two to fuck me already”

“Is that so?” said Ellie as she sat on top of Abby, straddling her and started unbuttoning her shirt

“Cut it, break it, just take the clothes off already” ordered Abby

“As you wish” said Ellie

She tore open Abby’s shirt, buttons went flying everywhere. Dina was laughing but she was also enjoying this. 

“Should I break this too?” teased Ellie

Ellie put a finger underneath Abby’s sports bra, and touched the skin underneath. She caressed the skin in between her breasts and then went to a breast and touched her there but just avoided her nipple. Abby gasped and observed Ellie as she went to the other breast and did the same.

“It was old anyway” said Abby with slight difficulty as the rhythm of her breathing accelerated

Ellie took her knife and slowly opened and cut Abby’s sports bra as both Dina and Abby observed her attentively. As she finally got her chest free Ellie started caressing Abby’s nipples with both of her hands and saw with pleasure as Abby was becoming more and more excited and looked to the side at Dina. In response Dina kissed Abby hungrily and Abby moaned as Ellie started kissing her breasts. She tried moving her hands and it seemed that remembering she was tied made her moan even more. Then Dina went behind Ellie and kissed Ellie’s neck while she took the knife Ellie left on the bed. Ellie looked at Dina and said.

“I am not sure I want my clothes broken but if you really want...”

Dina kissed Ellie.

“This isn’t for you, silly” whispered Dina “I’ll take your clothes the normal way if you prefer”

Dina’s hand went to Abby’s underwear. Abby always took her pants before going to bed, it was lucky she did so today in particular, Ellie didn’t think she had any worth destroying now. Dina looked at Abby as she grabbed her underpants and put the knife near them. Abby nodded and bit her lips. Dina made a small cut and put the knife on the bedside table. It seemed Abby was going to protest but then Dina grabbed Abby’s underpants from each side of the teared part and teared it open more until the piece of clothing was completely broken and uncovered Abby’s vulva. Both Abby and Ellie were speechless, that had made Ellie hot, she could not imagine what that sight had caused Abby.

“Someone is liking what she sees” said Dina as she started touching Abby’s vulva 

She continued teasing Abby as she moaned and groaned and then went ahead and dived right in, hungrily kissing her vulva. Abby moved her head to the side, arched her back and then cried loudly as she came but Dina wasn’t done with her and continued more. Ellie started undressing and then started kissing Abby and touching her. Abby came some time after that again and it felt extremely hot hearing her moan like that. After that Dina sat on Abby’s face and Ellie kissed her, Dina put her fingers inside Ellie and Ellie moaned in her mouth. They continued for a while, either sitting on Abby or kissing her and touching her and each other until they were all exhausted. 

After all that, Abby wanted to be released and they all went to take a shower. The sheets were so wet in sweat and other liquids they had to change it before going to sleep. 

“That was...” said Abby and seemed to have lost the ability to talk properly

“Intense” finished Dina

“I am open to try again” admitted Ellie

“Yeah, maybe some other day, I am exhausted” admitted Abby

“I am so glad you are not so prude as I thought you were” teased Ellie

Abby looked at her knowingly and shook her head. 

“You are a terrible influence” teased Abby

“Oh, she always was” agreed Dina, jokingly

“I’m not, I am just helping you express yourself. And don’t you gang up on me” complained Ellie jokingly

“Maybe we should next time, sure you don’t want to try?” asked Abby

“Nope, ropes are your thing” said Ellie “don’t project”

“I didn’t say anything about ropes, I mean both Dina and I focusing mostly on you next time. “What do you say?” said Abby and looked at Dina

“I’m up for it” shrugged Dina

“Let me think and I’ll let you know” said Ellie

The idea did sound like fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter and this is over! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcomed! :D


End file.
